Kim Possible:  Devil's Child Redux
by LJ58
Summary: In this sequel to Devil's Child, Kim is still coming to grips with Shego's declaration of love as she tries to make a life for herself, and her new roommates.  Meanwhile, Drakken isn't the only one returning to give the ladies trouble.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any of the Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them for a tale told for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Devil's Child Redux**

**By LJ58**

**Part 1:**

_From: Emerald_Goddess-AT-Flitmail/World-Com _

_Hello again, Elizabeth,_

_Sorry it's been so long, but the past few weeks have been really crazy! You wouldn't believe what happened to us lately even if I could tell you. (Which I can't). At least, not yet. Mom says we have to keep some of the details close to the vest, or something like that. Sometimes she says things that just don't make any sense. I guess it's an adult thing._

_I can tell you that we are living with someone my mom really likes! Oh, yeah, and mom is completely healed! I told you she was been really sick, remember? Well, our new friend helped her get better, and she's as good as new now. Maybe better. _

_In fact, I think they have something going on lately, though they both try to act cool around me. Like I don't notice the way they keep looking at each other. Oh, and you will never believe what we did just last week. We had a picnic, but things sure got crazy fast. You would never believe who showed up….._

**KP**

"Damn it, Princess," Shego hissed as she came into the kitchen, waving a hand through the thick smoke as a smoke alarm wailed shrilly. "I told you I'd do the cooking!"

"I was just making tea," Kim protested.

"Out of what," Shego coughed as she headed for the door, Kim already opening the window over the sink after dropping a blackened pan into the sink that was sending up clouds of noxious steam.

Not half, however, what the burner on the stove was still sending up.

"Tea bags," Kim huffed defensively. "It said put the bags in a pan with boiling water, and…."

"Gah, Kimmie," she said, waving a hand over the smoldering burner. "Did you make sure the tags didn't touch the burner?"

"Tags?"

"Never mind," she sighed, reaching to pull the smoke alarm down, and disconnect the battery long enough for the smoke to clear. "I'd better call the fire department, and let them know it's a false alarm _this time_."

"That's not funny," Kim grumbled.

"Look, why don't you go pack the basket with….other stuff. You know, dishes, cups, or whatever, and I'll finish up the food."

Kim gave her a despondent expression, and nodded. "Fine. I just thought I could make tea. I mean, how hard could it be?"

Shego shot a pointed look at the still smoldering burner.

"We'll buy drinks on the way to the park," she told the redhead.

"Sure," Kim murmured, and walked out of the kitchen.

Shego sighed.

For a woman that could do anything, she really was helpless in the kitchen. She still remembered the microwave they had to toss after Kim came in after one of her missions she had resumed recently late one night, and tried to make a pizza. Only she forgot that the plastic had to be removed first. It wasn't a pretty scene. It didn't smell very good either.

No wonder the woman lived on take-out. Well, that and energy bars. She had cases of the things stored all around the place. Literally cases.

It's a wonder she was in the condition she was in considering.

**KP**

"Are we there yet," Angel asked with a wide grin from the backseat.

"That wasn't funny the first twenty times," Shego growled from the passenger seat of the K-IV that currently looked like a minivan in camouflage mode.

"Just remember, I've got the food back here with me," the coltish girl beamed, her green eyes dancing with mischief.

Since Kim had put those energy-dampening bands on her wrists, she had not really had an episode in over a month. Even when she lost her temper that time when one of those GJ agents came to 'inspect' Kim's house where they were now staying on some kind of provisional parole her mom's friend had somehow managed to pull off for the two of them.

There was even a chance she might get to go to a real school this year. Three weeks of summer left, but she was enjoying being a regular girl after Kim decided they could move in with her in her Upperton house. She even had her own room, since Kim rented a really huge house with two stories, and a basement.

So far as she could tell, Kim must have spent most of the time in the basement, where she had made a lab of some kind for her work. She wasn't sure, since she wasn't allowed down there. Her brothers often came over, and they went down there a lot, though, so she was pretty sure she was right about the lab.

Her mom was a little funny about moving in with Kim, even though she had already admitted she loved her, but she sure did take to housework fast after she had finally agreed.

Of course, it was pretty clear that Kim didn't do much. Housework, that is. Either that, or she was just hardly home. Which might be about right since in the past four weeks, Kim had been gone on missions for someone more than half the time she was there even if she weren't part of GJ any more.

She still giggled over the way her mom made her cancel one mission that was something of a follow-up for some guy that just wanted 'free service,' as her mom put it.

Mr. Wade agreed, and informed the man that 'follow-ups' required new negotiations for payment. The guy didn't call back. At least, not yet.

Now, on a very rare weekend home, Kim had abruptly suggested a picnic. The other Possibles were coming, too, and she kind of liked Kim's family. Even her dad was kind of nice. She couldn't wait. A real park, with other kids like her.

Well, maybe not just like her. Still, she felt really happy. She couldn't wait to start making friends. Maybe even friends she would get to see at school if the people her mom and Kim were talking to agreed to let her in.

She was sure they would. After all, Kim was vouching for her!

"Looks like dad and the tweebs beat us here," Kim said, pulling into the crowded parking lot with a sour glance around as she tried to find a space for the K-IV that wouldn't have people bumping into the vehicle, and wondering why a mini-van had invisible airfoils.

Shego saw the two vehicles she had last seen at the Possible's house, and nodded. "I think I see them. Over by that big tree there. They already have a table, and….."

A huge flame roared out of the barbeque grill near the table, and Kim sighed. "Looks like Jim is cooking."

"Good thing we brought extra," Shego muttered dryly.

"Well, he is the only person I know that cooks with rocket fuel," Kim smiled wryly. "I guess Ellie hasn't broken him of that one yet."

"You think he'd back off since his kid was born," Shego remarked. "He's going to blow something up the way he's going."

Kim shot her another wry glance, and the green-skinned woman rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I deserve that one. Still, that little boy of his aught to be making him a little more cautious?"

"You obviously do not know my brother as well as you thought you did," Kim smirked now, finally pulling into a space not too far from the table. "Ellie's already had to talk him out of building him a spaceship his size."

"He's still a baby," Shego gasped.

"Exactly."

"Well, at least Tim seems a bit more tame."

"Ahem," Kim smirked again. "Who do you think used the twins to test his robot nanny last month? Peggy was ready to kill him. Especially since the nanny decided they needed a visit to the doctor, and took off without Tim or Peggy for Johns Hopkins in New York."

"And she didn't kill him," Shego exclaimed as Kim shut the engine down, and they climbed out.

"It was a close call," Kim allowed as they gathered the blankets, basket, and ice cooler to carry over to the picnic area. "Fortunately, he was smart enough to have put a GPS band on the nanny."

"Not the kids?"

"Peggy refuses to have her kids chipped, as she put it. After that last...incident, she didn't want the wrong people finding them. At least, not yet. Besides, they feel Kim's transporter beacons they still carry are security enough."

"And I thought my brothers could be….."

"Kimmie-Cub," James waved as they headed for the site where the rocket scientist was sitting, and helping Ellie with the kids. Peggy was doing her best to create a degree of order out of the chaos the twins had apparently created trying to 'improve' the grill, and other aspects of their outdoor experience. "Hello, Shego. Angela."

"Dr. P," Angela grinned, using Ron's nickname for the man. "Wow, Kenny is growing fast," she grinned at the small child in his arms.

"Well, he's a healthy, happy baby," the older man grinned, bouncing the smiling baby on his knee.

"And Tim hasn't launched him into space yet," she asked teasingly.

"Confidentially speaking, he knows what would happen if he tried," James told her in a stage whisper as he glanced over at Peggy who was fuming at the smoldering remains of the grill as Jim shank back from her and Ellie's cold glares.

"Shall we save the day," Shego chortled as she opened up her basket, and began to pull out pans and bowls.

"I see you anticipated your brother's lack of cooking skills," James told Kim who was dropping the cooler she carried filled with iced drinks near the table.

"Actually, _I _did, Dr. Possible," Shego smirked. "You don't want to know what Kimmie did this time trying to make….."

"Shego," Kim huffed. "It was just an accident. It could have happened to anyone."

"Yet is always seems to happen to you," Shego drawled.

"Keep on," Shego was told as Kim glared at her as she pulled out a few bottles of cold water to set on the table.

"Hey, sis," the twins grinned as they left the ruined grill to cool off when they realized Shego was unloading food from her basket. "What did you bring?"

"Ask Shego," Kim grumbled. "She cooked."

"Now, Kim," Ellie smiled as she joined them. "At least you have a good cook staying with you now."

"Mom's a great cook," Angela declared as the boys came over, and eyed the dishes. "Wait till you taste her Mexican Macaroni Casserole."

"Mexican Macaroni," Jim and Tim both echoed.

"You have to try it," Kim did smile now. "Shego is a very good cook."

"Wow, did that hurt," Shego murmured to her.

"Keep on, and you get to do all the dishes, too," Kim shot back.

"Don't I always?"

"Oh, you so do not," Kim protested.

"I so do. You break everything you toch. Sometimes I wonder if you don't do it on purpose to avoid washing them!"

"I so do not!"

"Uh….Sometimes I do them," Angela pointed out.

Both adults eyed her for a moment, and Ellie murmured to the girl, "Are they always this combative?"

"Oh, yeah," Angela murmured back.

"Wow. Issues," Peggy whispered from behind them.

"Definitely. Someone needs a time out."

"Big time," Peggy agreed with Ellie.

"We could send them….."

"No," both women snapped at their husbands who had spoken as one again. A sure sign they were thinking of things best left unspoken. Or unrealized.

"No, what," Kim asked suspiciously as she broke off her heated discussion with Shego who was simultaneously laying out plates for everyone as if it were completely normal to be arguing while she set up the picnic table.

"Nothing," the twins chimed with less than sincere intent.

Shego eyed them, but said nothing. "Well," she gestured as she stood back. "Dig in."

The twins didn't hesitate, and were the first to start filling their plates.

"Don't worry. They get to clean up," Ellie told Shego who watched the pair heap the food on their plates as if they had been starving.

"No big," Tim said as he paused to scoop a can of cola out of the open cooler. "We have a new vacu-bot we've been waiting to….."

"No robots. You," Peggy told her husband flatly. "No robots. No toys. No tricks. You, and your hands."

"Man, that tanks," Jim huffed.

"That's what you get for almost ruining our outting. Again," Ellie told him. "Those steaks would have been fine without your….improvements."

"Ah, they weren't that burned…."

"Now, boys. What's the first thing I advised you when you told me you were engaged?"

"Always listen to the woman of the house," both sighed.

Peggy smirked.

"But we're not technically in the house just now," Jim remarked thoughtfully.

"And you're not likely to get back inside if you don't cooperate, Timothy," Ellie informed him. "Or do you _like_ sleeping in the garage?"

Tim wisely did not reply as he chose that moment to shove a mouthful of baked macaroni and cheese into his mouth.

And promptly gasped as the spices in the Mexican macaroni assaulted every one of his taste buds at once.

"Good, isn't it," Angela asked him as she began filling her own plate. "I really like the way the pepperjack cheese brings out the flavor of the jalapenos."

"Yeah," Tim rasped, gulping down half a can of his cold drink. "Good," he choked.

"Wuss," Jim smirked, greedily taking a third bite of the spicy dish himself.

"You should try the barbeque wings," Angela told Jim. "Mom makes her own sauce."

"They are quite good," James agreed as he nibbled on one while keeping an eye on the three children that now sat on a blanket near the table. The two toddlers were making a mess of the plates their mothers had made for them, and Lia was teasing Kenny with a cracker she dangled over his face.

"Lia," Tim chided her daughter. "You know Kenny isn't old enough for that kind of snack yet. So stop picking on him."

Lia didn't bat an eye as she shoved the cracker in her mouth, and declared, "I not. I just showing him what we's eating."

Kim couldn't help but smile.

"Feeling better yet," Shego asked.

"Yeah. I guess I was pretty wound up after that last mission. Sorry about the tea."

"Yeah. Well, I guess you can't help it," she grinned.

"Shego," she sputtered.

"Just promise you are going to leave the kitchen to me from now on. Just as you said you would from the start?"

"Fine," she sighed.

"It's still kind of funny, though. The girl who can do anything….."

"I guess that's not exactly true," Kim sighed, opening a bottle of water she had selected for herself. "Is it."

"I don't know," Shego murmured, putting a hand on her nearest hand when she rested it on the table a moment after sitting beside her. "You saved my life, and you helped my daughter live normally when I had about given up."

"Not one word," Ellie hissed at Jim who had just shared a less than innocent expression with his sibling as Shego and Kim simply smiled at one another.

Which, naturally, was when Angela innocuously asked, "Are you going to get married yet?"

Both women blushed furiously for a moment before Ellie cut in. "Let's give them time, Angela. After all, these things take time. It took me almost two years to get Jim to realize he even liked me."

"Now you're exaggerating," Jim sputtered as James chuckled at his son's expression.

"Actually, son, I do seem to recall you spending quite a few anxious moments there before she finally…"

"Dad," Jim yelped, and shoved a bowl his way. "Try the peas. Just the way you like them. Green."

They all laughed at that as James declared, "Why, yes. They are, aren't they. You know, that reminds me…"

They all groaned at him as he began another trip down memory lane that likely only made sense to him.

**KP**

They were just finishing up the cleaning of the picnic area when they heard the sounds of a helicopter overhead.

All eyes went to the sleek, black stealth copter moving to hover overhead as Kim groaned at the well-groomed head that was stuck out a window without a single hair being blown out of place.

"Junior," Shego frowned. "What's he want now?"

"I have a feeling I know," she sighed, and waved at her dad, the last to leave beside themselves, since the twins had already gone with their own families. After talking their wives into lettering them try a vacu-bot they had less than coincidentally brought along after all.

Surprisingly, it worked so well that many of the park patrons in their immediate area asked them to borrow it, and the boys made a sizeable profit renting it out as it took mere minutes to clean what would have taken anyone else hours or more to clean up. Even their flash-fried grill now sparkled like new.

"Don't worry, dad. It's just….a social call."

"Junior," Shego frowned again as she finished gathering up their own things to carry toward the disguised Kimminator. "Trust me. He's not so much about the evil these days. That would be his wife."

"His _wife_," Shego gaped.

"Oh, Kimberly Anne! Thank goodness I have found you! That informant I paid an extravagantly obscene amount of money to find you actually earned his pay this time," the tanned, yet indolent multi-billionaire's son cried as he descended from a ladder as the helicopter couldn't exactly land among the trees, and the parking lot was rather full.

Then again, Junior was all about the entrance even now.

"What is it now, Junior," she sighed as the man dropped the last few feet to land near her. He ran over, grabbed up both hands, and kissed her palms gallantly.

"Oh, my beloved blue fox, if only we had…..!"

"Let…..go," Shego growled, her hands starting to flutter suspiciously as she eyed the man all but drooling over Kim.

Junior stared as if only just seeing her, and demanded, "Shego? Whatever in the world are you doing here? Father was certain you had run away to the circus. Or something."

Angela couldn't help but giggle as she stared at the man.

"Is he for real?"

"Oh, yeah," Kim sighed, pulling her hands free with effort. "Junior, what is it now?"

"Oh! Oh, Kimberly, it is horrible! You do not know the suffering with which I have suffered of late!"

"She would if you quit babbling, and just spit it out, rich boy."

"Shego, I see you are still just as charming as ever," he smiled at her, utterly as clueless as the first time they had met.

"Junior. Focus," Kim snapped. "Why did you fly a helicopter into the park's airspace just to call on me? Especially when you could have just dropped me a line through Wade."

"Oh, I couldn't do that! This was a family matter! A very discreet family matter!"

"Really? So….what is it this time," Kim asked.

"My beloved Bonnie!"

"Didn't you arrest her last week," Shego asked baldly.

"Exactly!"

"I'm not getting the picture here," Shego muttered, shaking her head as she stared at the annoying intruder.

"Neither am I," Kim admitted with a weary sigh.

"I need you to get her out for me. The way you got Shego out of….whatever she was in."

Shego sniggered. She couldn't help it. She sniggered.

"Junior, there's nothing I can do," Kim told him. "She broke the law."

"You helped Shego! And let's face it, the sour green woman is far worse than my beloved Bon-Bon could ever be! She was just shopping for a little new bling," Junior protested in a whiny voice that made her want to choke him. Hard.

How Bonnie tolerated him was beyond her, but Kim was hardly in a position to help him even if he was relatively clean of late. Because Bonnie wasn't.

"Junior, trying to rob the U.S. treasury to devalue the dollar to help send the economy over a cliff is not shopping….."

"Please," he actually went to his knees, eyes brimming tears. "You cannot know how much she means to me. How much I need her. How much I….."

"Junior, why don't you just arrange for a conjugal visit?"

"You can do that," he asked, blinking away the tears with a remarkably straight face as he stood up again.

Nearby, Shego was trying very hard not to laugh as Angela just stared incredulously.

"Yes, Junior," she sighed. "You can do that. Go visit her. Just don't try to break her out."

"Oh, that's completely unnecessary. I only need to see her for a moment. You see, she changed all my PIN numbers again, and I cannot even use my credit cards without her. Honestly, she is taking father's evil lessons far too seriously," he huffed, and walked off to jump up and actually pose as he clung to the ladder before the helicopter hovering overhead lifted him up, and carried him away. "She even cackles better than I do," he shouted back down as he rose into the air after grabbing the ladder.

"Was that guy for real," Angela declared artlessly as she stared after him.

"Oh, yeah," Shego nodded as Kim just shook her head.

"So, the missus froze his credit cards? Again?"

"I was not going to ask," Kim told Shego as two police cruisers pulled up behind their 'van' now as Shego grimaced herself at their timely appearance.

"I'm sure they aren't here for you. You've been a model citizen lately. Remember?"

"That's right," Shego grumbled. "Rub it in."

Angela only grinned.

"Now you're being silly, mom," she told her as one of the officers, a huge man that looked carved out of stone, leaned out a window.

"Sorry about that flyover, Officer Hobble," Kim told the new state police chief for their region. "Just someone with no sense looking for advice."

"Well, that's a relief. It's been a while since one of those baddies came around, and we'd like to keep it that way. No offense," he nodded at Shego.

"Whatever," Shego grumbled.

"Momma, be nice," Angela murmured. "Remember, you told me that you can….."

"Okay, okay," she cut her daughter off before she revealed the wrong advice to the wrong people. "Kids," she grimaced at the officer as she clamped a hand over her daughter's mouth. Just in case.

"Got a pair of hooligans myself, Miss Go. One of them is in maximum security in juvie," he drawled indifferently.

"Not Simon again," Kim sighed.

"Again," the man nodded. "He'd better hope they keep him there long enough for me to cool off this time, too. Or he won't have to worry about repeat offenses. Good to see you behaving, Miss Go. Kimberly," he nodded, and the car drove off as the man signaled the younger officer driving.

"Is that guy a robot, or what? He never seems to age."

"He credits his military training," Kim shrugged at Shego. "He's okay. Just a bit….."

"Uh-huh," Shego drawled as she recalled meeting the man for her probation, and having to put up a five hundred thousand dollar bond in advance to cover any 'accidental' damages if something did happen.

"Hey. Ice cream, remember," Angela asked the two women as they went back to packing away their picnic leftovers into the apparent van.

"Haven't you eaten enough," Shego asked her.

"Have you?"

Kim stifled a giggle at that, and Shego only shook her head.

"Fine. Grab the blanket, and _fold_ it this time. The sooner we're done, the sooner we can….."

Shego had never seen anyone fold a blanket so fast.

**KP**

Not far north of Rabat on the craggy coastline of Morocco, a sputtering, weary man climbed up out of the surf, and knelt on the narrow beach to look around.

Bleary, dark eyes looked around, as beetled brows furrowed, trying to focus on the world about him. A bluish-tinted hand rose to wipe water from a dripping face, and then the naked man shoved to his feet even as two uniformed officers emerged from their car, rushing toward the man even as they drew their weapons.

The thin, blue lips split, and stretched into a rictus of a smile as the man spotted him, and he declared, "Ah, just my size."

Just before a series of vines exploded from his body, and seized the men, throttling them before they could even react.

Quickly stripping one body of his clothes, he ignored the fallen weapons, and dressed in the dead man's uniform as the vines retreated back into the flesh that spawned them. He glanced back at the ocean, shrugged, and then walked toward the idling car on the nearby highway. He glanced around the interior of the vehicle, noted the official papers in the glove box, and grinned again.

"Rabat? Perfect. I should still have an old lair near here!"

Cackling just a bit manically, he put the car into gear, and backed off the highway into a ditch.

His howl in indignation could be heard for over a mile.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own any of the Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them for a tale told for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Devil's Child Redux**

**By LJ58**

**Part 2:**

_From: Emerald_Goddess-At-Flitmail/World-Com _

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_Wow, you would not believe the fight mom had last night. _

_Well, I can't really say why, but let me tell you even I have never heard some of the words she used. _

_I kind of understand, of course. We had some bad news. _Really_ bad news, and mom did not exactly take it well. Especially when Kim said she was going to have to leave again. She had just gotten back, you know? She had this special weekend all planned out, and was really looking forward to things, but then this news broke, and _boom_! So did mom's temper._

_She kind of accused Kim of ducking her lately, too. It does seem that way, but even I can see that Kim is just the sort that likes to stay busy. Definitely not the homebody like mom can be. I just hope they make up soon. Things are kind of bad here lately._

**KP**

"Tell me you're kidding," Kim swore as Dr. Director shook her head from behind her desk.

"I wish I were, Kimberly," Betty told her grimly as she handed over the file. "But we've both thought the man was dead before this. Twice now, considering you saw him blown up over the Atlantic when his shuttle exploded."

Kim nodded grimly, and sifted the file, her green eyes absorbing the details.

A string of dead bodies left by a blue-skinned man ranting and howling like a loon did tend to draw attention. Especially when he drove a police car into a ditch, then commandeered a taxi after tossing out the tourists inside with prehensile vines.

When Dr. Director had called her in, stating only that she had pertinent, but classified information that she needed to know. It was intriguing enough that Kim chose to go in to see her in spite of her own misgivings. Misgivings that Shego's reaction to the news did not help.

"It has to be the plant mutagen he was exposed to that time. It's the only thing that explains his survival. Now, or the last time we thought he was….gone?"

"Which means we need a way to neutralize it, before we can neutralize him," Dr. Director nodded.

"I think you're right."

"That's why I called you," Betty nodded her acceptance of his assessment. "You and Wade are the only ones in the world that still have viable samples of his pollinator serum after it was blacklisted."

"Yes, I remember when he tried to use it to help end food shortages. The FDA took a pretty dim view of his mutant carrots."

"Especially since they were carnivorous," Betty agreed with a grimace. "At any rate, I think we both know he didn't take that rejection well."

"When did he ever," Kim sighed, still studying the file as she absorbed the facts from the recent sighing.

"True," Dr. Director nodded.

"Rabat, hmmmm. He had an old lair there in the desert near the southern border. He's likely headed there."

"That's what we think."

"You have a team inbound?"

"Yes."

"Then why call me?"

"You're the only one we have with any real experience handling him, and what he's likely to try. I want you to lead them."

"Me? You do remember I quit?"

"Yes, and Van Dyke is still making a lot of noise about your…..suspect loyalties now that the threat of the recent Lorwardian return has passed."

"I'll bet. Why hasn't his country recalled that jack…..?"

"Ahem. In any case, I can still offer you a provisional authority. Like you used to hold before you went active. I'd rather not let him slip through our hands again, Kimberly. Not over something stupid like who holds what authority, or not. Can I count on you?"

"I'll have to call Shego. We had….plans. Looks as if I need to cancel them."

"Carmen? It's a great show. I'll arrange a rain check so you don't lose your tickets."

"I'm not going to even ask how you knew that. I don't suppose you can arrange some way to keep Shego calm, too? She's not going to like me bailing again so soon after that last sitch I had to handle."

"Sorry. I don't involve myself in _domestic_ affairs."

Kim closed the file, dropping it on the desk as she noted Dr. Director stated that last with a completely straight face.

"Naturally. All right. I'll see what I can do. Meanwhile, I'd better get Wade back on that serum. If we can neutralize it, it'll be all the easier to take down Drakken for good this time."

"Just be careful. He's killing people, Kimberly. And not by accident this time."

"I never considered those other deaths accidents," she told him somberly. "After all, he built those robots, and inventions, and other things that killed his victims. To me, there was nothing accidental about his rampages."

"The juries didn't agree."

Kim's expression was less than understanding.

"But we don't make the law, Kimberly. We only enforce it. Remember?"

"_I _wasn't the one ready to kill Shego and Angela because some arms manufacturer feared their abilities to undermine their monopoly on doomsday tech," Kim told her wryly.

Dr. Director, as expected, had nothing to say to that as Kim turned to leave.

"Possible," Will met her at the door, holding out a small, leather folder.

She eyed it a moment, the took it from his hand. She opened it up, and noted it was the exact same badge she had carried before giving up her post earlier that year.

"Don't tell me you kept this just for me," she quipped as Will eyed her.

"Dr. Director said you'd be back. I've learned not to doubt her."

"Too bad you didn't feel that way when you stabbed her in the back."

"That was…."

"Yes," she asked, tucking the badge into her cargo pants as the agent still on administrative duties, and barred from field work simply fell silent.

"Nothing. Agent Possible."

"Lighten up, Du. You'll live longer," she shot over her shoulder as she headed for the door.

Will said nothing to that either as he simply watched her leave before he turned to enter Dr. Director's office.

**KP**

"Where are you," Shego demanded over the video phone as she fretted over the time. "The curtain goes up in….."

"I'm sorry, Shego. Something came up. Something seriously major."

"Damn it, Kimberly," Shego fumed. "You promised….!"

"We'll go Tuesday. I've arranged to exchange our tickets. Unless you and Angel want to go….?"

"No! We wanted you to go with us. That was the whole idea," she fumed as she noted the redhead on the screen was obviously distracted by something.

"Are you flying? You're flying! Where are you going, Kim? What is so damned important….?"

"Shego…. Is Angela with you?"

"She's still upstairs getting ready?"

"Good. I don't want her to hear this."

"Hear what?"

"_Drakken_ is back."

Shego's expression was beyond dumbfounded.

Kim counted off a whole thirty-found seconds before the green-skinned woman blurted, "No way in hell! We blew that freak to atoms."

"Not enough. We think the mutagen in his system is what is letting his survive. And regenerate. We tracked him to his Moroccan lair….."

"Morocco…..? Kim, that place was abandoned because it was full of mutant….things. If he's there, he's leading you into a death trap!"

"I know. I helped seal it."

"Then you know you can't go back in there….!"

"Relax. I have backup. And I'm taking the new battle-suit. We have to find out what he's up to now, though. And don't worry, Wade is working on a plan to neutralize him."

"Kim, damn it…."

"Don't wait up. I'll probably be late."

"Kim, wait!"

Shego stared at the dark screen, and unleashed a temper she had not realized she still held. Screw the show. And the dinner reservations. Kim was heading into a deathtrap, and if her backup was the brainless wonders she recalled from Global Justice, the woman was in trouble.

"Mom."

The soft querying call from the hall behind her made her cringe.

"Uhm, how much did you hear?"

"Enough. She's not going to make it, is she?"

"No, honey," Shego sighed, praying those words weren't cryptic, and walked over and sank onto the couch, letting Angela sit down beside her. "I'm afraid not. She said we'd….try another night."

"Is she really going to be okay?"

"I hope so," she said, sliding an arm around her daughter who leaned against her.

"Me, too."

Shego said nothing to that.

"I didn't know you knew _those_ kinds of words."

Shego cringed again.

"Let's not repeat those, shall we?"

"Mom. Still, seriously, this is Kim Possible, right? What could happen?"

Shego, unfortunately, didn't need much imagination to reply to that. She had helped Dr. D. cage some of those things he had created in his more manic stage after he had tried to one-up DNAmy back in the day.

Unfortunately, what he ended up with were creatures even he couldn't control. No surprise. Everything he built seemed to blow up, or turn on him.

Only this time, she didn't think it was funny. Not even close.

"Right," she murmured. "What could happen?"

**KP**

"Is that you," Kim and Shego both asked as one when Kim pushed the door open with a groan just after seven the next evening.

"It had better be," she moaned, one arm hanging limp at her side with a bloody bandage around her left forearm.

"Kim, are you….?"

"Fine. I'm fine. I had a medtech check me out before I was debriefed by Dr. Director," she yawned.

"What happened?"

"It was a trap," she shrugged. "Drakken wasn't even there, but he had left every cage and pit open, so we walked into a menagerie on steroids. A _hungry_ one."

"I tried to warn you."

"I didn't really expect him to be there. I was hoping he had left a clue, though. Something to indicate what he might be up to next."

"Did you find anything," Shego asked, rising from the couch where she had spent most of the sleepless night, and the day.

"Nothing. If anything was there, he destroyed the evidence himself. The lab was in ruins, and the computers were literally rubble."

"Guess he is learning," Shego murmured as she walked over, pushed the door closed, and steered Kim to the couch. "Hungry? I left some food in the oven for you."

"Coffee," she asked with a yawn.

"Coffee? At this….?"

"Long flight."

"Couldn't your robot brain fly you home?"

"Of course," Kim huffed. "But I didn't get much sleep. I was collaborating with Wade on how to handle Drakken, and get rid of that plant potion of his."

"How about industrial strength weed killer," Shego grumbled, and headed for the kitchen.

Kim rose, chuckling softly, and walked after her, still yawning as she did.

"Are you sure you're all right," Shego asked her.

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"How many did you lose," she finally asked far too knowingly.

"Just one," she said, sinking into a chair at the kitchen table as Shego went to the stove to pull out a covered dish. "We have nine critical, though. I'm afraid two may not make it."

"I told you not to go," Shego said as she put the still warm plate in front of Kim.

Kim stared at the food, and sighed.

"Shego….."

"Kim..."

Their eyes met, and Shego's lips thinned.

"I worry about you. Okay? You don't take care of yourself, I can see that, and stunts like this without proper backup…"

"I have managed to survive just fine all this time on my own," Kim huffed, reaching for a fork as she eyed the obviously homemade enchiladas.

"On coffee and pop tarts? It's a wonder you haven't collapsed from malnutrition."

"I eat more than that," she sputtered.

"When you visit your family? God, Kimmie, you are the most….."

"Is this about me, or Drakken," Kim demanded, dropping her fork.

"I'll make your damn coffee," Shego huffed, and turned her back on her.

"Screw the coffee. Are you _still_ thinking about Drew? Is that what this is?"

Shego turned back to face her, and just glared.

"After all that's happened, would you risk going back to him…..?"

"_Go back_? Are you crazy? He tried to exploit my baby," Shego swore. "I'd like to barbeque him, _and_ his plant thingies. I would make sure he was completely ash if I had the chance. But you, you don't have any real powers. And you take too many chances. You don't even have a real partner to back you any more. You've got a bunch of half-trained wannabe cops that are going to get you killed. And for what? A favor? Damn, Princess, when are you going to wise up…..?"

Kim said nothing as she stood up, stared hard at her, and left the kitchen.

"Aren't you at least going to eat," Shego demanded.

"I'm not really that hungry. I'm going to get some rest."

"You need to eat!"

"I need to sleep," Kim told her without looking back.

Kim didn't react to the just audible cursing from behind her as she left the kitchen, walked toward the hall, and paused at the stairs to her room. She had one foot on the steps as Shego came around the corner, and just stared at her.

She didn't look back. She just looked up the steps, and stood there as if in thought.

Then turned, and walked down the hall to slap a palm against a digital lock, and opened a hydraulic panel that let her go down into the basement where her lab was located. It wasn't her lunar facility, but it was still pretty well equipped for her needs. She closed the panel behind her, and Shego simply stared at the door, and sighed.

"Mom," Angela chose to come down from her room just then. "Did I hear Kim? Is she home?"

"Yeah, Angel," she sighed, forcing herself to smile. "She's fine. She just went to her lab to work on…something."

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Peachy, kiddo," she said quietly, turning back to the kitchen. "Just peachy."

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own any of the Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them for a tale told for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Devil's Child Redux**

**By LJ58**

**Part 3:**

_From: Emerald_Goddess-At-Flitmail/World-Com _

_Wow. You would not believe this week. I thought mom was going to explode at times. _

_I don't everything that is going on, but someone bad showed up, and I mean really, really bad. The kind of bad that gets you on the late news. I hope you never, ever have to meet anyone like this guy. Thankfully, mom finally had someone to unwind on. She can be pretty tough, but she's got this thing about picking on someone weaker than her. Which is, admittedly, pretty much everyone._

_She was working out with Kim, you remember I told you we're staying with the Kim Possible now. I'm really glad I got permission to tell you, since that was hard to keep secret. Anyway, she was sparring with Kim, but lately Kim's been so busy she hasn't had time to even eat or sleep at times. _

_Mom is really worried about her, too. Sometimes, for an adult, she doesn't take very good care of herself for being so smart otherwise. _

_Anyway, we (me and mom) were having a private picnic in the yard when…_

**KP**

"You're just going to run off again," Shego complained as she glared at Kim, dressed in full mission gear, and carrying even more new 'toys' from the look of her bulging pockets.

There had been no rain check. No night out. Nothing. Kim kept running off, when she came home at all, and Shego was getting sick of it. Sick of being left behind. Sick of having to sit and worry when she was not the kind of woman that sit anyway for anyone.

"Shego, I am sorry…."

"You keep saying that…."

Kim paused, her hand dropping from the door handle, and looked back at her.

"Shego, I'm not just doing this for the world. Or GJ. Or anyone else. I'm doing it for you and Angela."

"For us?"

"Especially for you. You know that Drakken is bound to come after you. Both of you. He's too obsessed to just let you go after the way you both helped kick his butt back in Italy."

"I doubt he's too happy about being blown to pieces again either," Shego murmured as she walked over, and just stood inches from her. "But you have to know he's going to be waiting on you. He's bound to have some bizarre, inexplicable plan waiting on you, too."

"I know. It's what he does. Only what I do is undo those plans. So trust me. I'll be fine. I just want to make sure you two stay fine, too."

"C'mon, Kimmie," Shego risked a smile after four days of silent treatment alternating with some very high tempers from the both of them. "Angel and I are probably the best ones to meet this freak on his own terms."

Kim just sighed as she stood there staring at her.

It didn't help that Drakken was running people in circles again, and so far as she knew, there was no headway in the anti-plant potion she and Wade were working on.

Shego actually blushed when Kim unexpectedly reached out and touched her cheek.

"Kim…..?"

"Shego, I still haven't worked this all out. What might be between us, I mean. But….I have started to feel that we are….family. You're part of _my_ family now. I don't want to lose you. And I don't want to see either of you get hurt."

Shego couldn't help but smile now, and put a hand on Kim's cheek.

"You're not going to lose us unless you kick us out, you goof. And we aren't going to get hurt. Not that easily. You're the one that keeps coming home in bandages. And it makes me crazy that you don't trust me enough to help you. It makes me think…. You don't really trust me."

Kim sighed, and covered the hand yet to leave her cheek.

"Hey, I took you to Yamanouchi, didn't I?"

"Yeah. Believe it or not, the munchkin wants to go back. After watching us spar, she wants more lessons."

"That might make a nice break after this is over."

"School starts in another week. Remember?"

"Oh. Right. Okay, so, vacation, or something. Just….trust me to handle Drakken. I don't want to take a chance he's found another way to hurt you. All right?"

Shego's hand dropped.

"You couldn't just tell me that from the start?"

Kim gave a weak laughed, and shrugged. "Okay, so….I'm not exactly experienced with sharing these days. I'm used to going my own way, and doing my own thing."

"Wow, and you're still alive."

"Shego," she sputtered.

"I respect you. I do. I already told you I love you, Kimberly. But I worry, too. And I don't want to sit in this house waiting for that harpy to call me some day with the news you aren't coming back. I couldn't take that."

"I understand. Just….let me finish this my way, and we'll sit down and talk about things a bit more when I get back. All right?"

Shego stood there, staring at the redhead who tried to smile at her, and finally nodded.

"Swear we'll talk?"

"You have my word," Kim told her. "And you know I _never_ break my word."

"I know. Just….be careful. I think we both know from Italy that Dr. D has gone way past the bend. Don't try to reason with him. Just….take him down."

"Count on it," she smiled, and impulsively hugged her. "Just….be careful. It's not too hard to believe that he might have realized you're here with me by now."

Shego didn't have time to react as Kim released her, and left her standing there as she left the house. Leaving her feeling alone. Bereft.

A moment later, the turbines of the Kimminator were heard as she departed, but Shego was still smiling as she still felt the strong, wiry arms of the woman around her body.

"Mommmmmmm," came a familiar shout that shattered her reverie.

"What is it, squirt," she turned to see her daughter in a snug bikini.

"Let's go outside and picnic today," she grinned. "Like we used to do on our beach."

"Sounds like a plan. Get the towels, and I'll make us something to eat," she smiled.

Angela's whoop was enough to keep her smiling as she headed for the kitchen.

Then she thought of her wardrobe, and realized she really needed to take her shopping for school clothes this week, too. The school year was fast approaching, and Angela was really looking forward to attending a real school.

She just hoped it didn't break her spirit like it had almost done her own back when she first turned green. Kids, she knew, could be really cruel.

**KP**

"Anything on your end, south side," Kim asked quietly over the link.

"Nothing at this end," the Global Justice agent reported.

"Nothing here," Janus' familiar clipped tone replied from his northern post. He had come down from the lunar lab just to help with this mission because he was the one 'man' that wouldn't question Kim's orders. Or hesitate to carry them out.

He also had an onboard power supply to keep his own stealth cloak operation for extended periods. Unlike GJ's camo-suits that tended to fail, and couldn't mask the user from IFR scans. That, however, was just what she wanted.

She wanted a few obvious observers on the field so that anyone that might show up might not take notice of the less obvious ones. Like her and Janus. Everything now hinged on how well she had been able to anticipate Drakken's next move.

"East side, report," she called.

There was no reply.

"Hanson, are you there?"

No reply.

"Janus, sweep Hanson's position. What do you see?"

"Checking. IFR scans show a body, Kimberly. It's not moving. In fact, ambient temperature suggests it is cooling despite the heat."

"Drakken. Everyone stay sharp. He could be anywhere. Janus do you have anything on your scans?"

"Nothing, Kimberly. He's either very well cloaked, or…"

"Or he's what," the agent on the south side of the target asked in confusion.

"Oh, no," Kim spat, and surged to her feet. "Move in. Janus, Graves. Move _now_!"

**KP**

"This is kind of fun," Angela told her mother as they toasted each other with canned soda while setting in the spacious back yard behind the old house that Kim was still refurbishing.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it," Shego smiled at her child."

"We'll have to get Kim to join us next time. I'll bet she'd like a backyard picnic, too."

"Something tells me Kim doesn't take much time off even when she's got time," Shego told her.

"Well, she has to relax sometime," Angela remarked as she picked up another sandwich.

"You'd think, wouldn't you," Shego grumbled, and started to reach for another sandwich herself as her smile faltered.

"Angel…. _Move_," she shouted even as she somersaulted backwards, and just evaded the thick, writhing vines that exploded out of the ground beneath their towels.

Angel shrieked, just managing to evade the tentacles sent her way, and firing a pair of plasma balls at the ground at the same time.

The inhuman howl was almost nostalgically familiar to Shego's ears as she grabbed the nearest tentacle, and pulled.

"Dr. D," she growled, seeing the dark head jerked up out of the ground like a cartoon mole. "You've really reached a new low," she seethed as the man climbed out of the hole while he glared at her.

"I've come to give you your old job back, Shego," he smirked, holding out a small box. "See? I even got you your old uniform," he said, opening the box to show off the tightly compressed green and black fabric inside.

"Forget it. I retired. Remember?"

"Too bad. It wasn't a request," the man spat with glittering eyes. "In fact, I have an opening for a junior assistant, too," he said, glancing at Angela as new tentacle shot out to replace the ones she had burned away. "And you'll both accept, or join that useless lackey Possible left to guard you."

"Lackey? What lackey?"

"The dead one, of course," Drakken laughed. "Now, just stop wasting time, and….."

"Mom! Look out," Angela shouted, and sent a burst of plasma at the seemingly empty hand that had been about to fire a small, silver pistol at Shego.

"You ungrateful brat," he turned on her, more of his vines surging forward to encompass her before she could burn them away. "Do you know how long it took to build that induction primer. Now I'll have to do this the old fashioned way."

"Meh," he muttered as someone tapped on his shoulder.

"Don't touch my kid," Shego spat, and slammed a plasma-laced fist into his face on full burn.

Drakken howled in rage and pain as his vines instinctively released the smaller girl to attack Shego. Only as many wrapped around her, he had to replace just as fast as she kept burning them off as he realized Shego was starting to advance on him, and she had green death in those eyes as she reached for him again.

"Back off," he howled, another vine flashing out to wrap around Angela's throat. "One move from either of you, and I snap her neck like a twig! Now, back off," he ordered.

Shego hissed, her fury visible as she lowered her hands, and waited for what was to come.

"That's better. It's a good thing I brought a few of the old neural-compliance chips," Drakken smirked, reaching into his familiar coat's voluminous pocket. "You just never know," he told her with a snide grin. "You know?"

"I know," someone drawled from behind him, and he yelped loudly as something stabbed him in both sides, making him stagger back from both females.

"Now, Graves," Kim's voice came from out of nowhere, and a yellow beam bathed Drakken in an eerie glow.

Even before the glow faded, the vines were stiffening, and drooping as they cracked under Angela's weight, and those waving before Shego suddenly dropped, and snapped off his body under their own weight.

"Feeling less than photosensitive," Kim asked as her stealth cloak faded, and she stood right in front of him, "Drakken?"

"You? What did you….?"

He turned, feeling another tap on his shoulder, and cringed as a stern, unsmiling man in a gray jumpsuit stared at him.

"Drew Lipski, you are under arrest."

"Janus, stand down," Kim told him. "He needs the chance to _resist_ arrest."

"But, Kimberly."

"Kim," Shego frowned, then stared at the GJ agent who also appeared as if from nowhere now stood not far away with a small, blunt tipped rifle she knew Kim had been working on all week.

"You suckered him," Angela grinned, and ran over to her mom's side. "Just like last time."

"Well, he is rather two-dimensional in his thinking, even if he was 'amped' by that Lorwardian brain-ray. That obviously hasn't changed. Still, I think we just neutralized his mutagen. Probably for good."

"Shouldn't we test that," Shego asked coolly as she reached out, grabbing the hand with the mind control chips still held in it, and squeezed. "Just to be sure," she added as she her hand shimmered with green flame.

Drakken howled as he pulled free, flung down his smoldering glove, and the charred mind-control chips dropped from his grasp, and shook his hand as he delicately blew on the seared flesh. Flesh that was not healing the way it once did.

"Uhm…. I give up," the man whimpered as he found himself surrounded on all sides.

"Not yet you don't," Shego growled, and raised a glowing fist.

"I give up! I give up," he shouted, flinging himself at Kim. "Mammmmmmmaaaaaaa!"

"Jeez," Shego grumbled.

"Yeah," Angela agreed as she shook her head. "You actually worked for this loser?"

"Listen, Drew Lipski," Samuel Graves spoke up after Kim nodded at him. "I'll arrest you, and take you into custody, if you tell us what you were planning this past week. As well as what preparations you made to carry out that plan."

"Huh?"

"Otherwise, I'll be forced to explain that you slipped away, and leave you to other….supervision," the agent informed him coolly as he glanced pointedly at Shego.

Shego gave the man points for daring as Drakken gave a faint yip, and rose to his feet, dusting off his coat with his uninjured hand as he did. "That's easy. I've just been planning on getting this ungrateful turncoat and her bra…. Child," he amended as Angela's eyes narrowed in exact fashion Shego's did, and her own smaller hands curled into glowing fists. "To work for me. That was as far as I had planned. So far."

"I don't believe him," Shego told them. "Trust me, I know this momma's boy, and he can't lie for spit. He's lying now."

"I'm not! Trust me," the blue-skinned man whimpered pleadingly as the circle around him narrowed.

"Let me tell you something now," Kim told him with a tight smile. "The injections Janus gave you, combined with the special genetic resequencing acceleration ray that Agent Graves used on you? It just eliminated all traces of your mutagen from your system. In fact, the serum I developed will keep you from ever trying to use that pollinator potion ever again. You are now completely, and irrevocably, normal."

"Normal," Drakken spat in genuine disdain. "If there is one thing I know, it is that I am not, and have never been _normal_!"

He took note of several raised brows, and swore less than potently.

"You know what I mean! I am destined for greatness! I, Dr. Drakken, am…..!"

"What," Shego frowned when Kim eyed her after she knocked him out with a single punch. "Don't tell me you wanted to hear him rant?"

"He does give away a lot when he does," Kim reminded her.

"Oh. That. You think he was up to more than just….grabbing us?"

"I wouldn't underestimate his ability for convoluted planning in spite of his incompetence. Still, I suppose we can leave the debriefing to GJ this time," Kim sighed.

"With pleasure," Samuel Graves nodded, and moved to put cuffs on the unconscious man.

"I'll send for a clean-up team," Janus said quietly, gently touching his left temple as he purposely looked toward the east side of the forest surrounding the secluded house Kim had bought just outside of the usual suburbs.

"Did he really kill someone out there," Angela asked quietly as she stared at the unconscious man.

"He's killed a lot of people since he returned," Kim told her, feeling she deserved the truth.

"And he would have used us to do worse. Wouldn't he," the girl asked her mother.

"Much worse," Shego nodded, her expression grim. "It's what he does. _Use_ people."

"Why don't we just…..?"

"It's not our call," Kim stopped her. "He's not an immediate threat any longer. That means we give him to the law, and let a jury judge him. It's not a perfect system, but it's the right thing to do here."

"But….we blew him up last time."

"Because he wouldn't listen. Because he wouldn't stop," Shego told her. "You've still got a lot to learn, kiddo. But the big one is, sometimes the world doesn't make a bit of sense. And doing the right thing can be a lot harder than doing…..the easy thing."

"I'll let you know if we learn anything, Comman…. Er. Miss Possible," the agent nodded as a sleek, dark hover-jet appeared just then with the GJ logo on the tail.

"So," Shego murmured as the men quickly bundled up Drakken, and carried him on board before a team headed to the forest led by Janus. "Looks like we need a landscaper," she murmured, eyeing the torn up yard where Drakken had tunneled up under them.

"Want me to go get a shovel," Angela asked.

"Why don't you," she smiled, and roughed the dark head.

"Smart. She shouldn't see….."

"She's already seen worse. What I don't want her to hear is this."

"This?"

"Were you out here all this time? Watching us every time you pretended to leave?"

Kim sighed.

"Yes. It didn't take much thought to guess he was going to come after you first. I hoped if he was watching the house, or having others watch, that he would think I was leaving you alone, and would act precipitously without considering traps."

"So, we were _bait_," Shego growled.

"Only by necessity," Kim admitted. "Even when I really wasn't here, or I was working on the serums and genetic ray, I had Janus watching over the place just in case."

"The _robot_?"

"The android. We're upgraded him quite a bit since he left GJ's employee."

"You make him sound…."

"He's comparable to Annie by now. His AI is evolving, and he might even become a genuinely sentient being himself if he continues as he is."

"Great. So now you're creating a new race, too. You know what? I don't care."

"Shego….."

Shego suddenly hugged her even as the men brought back a covered body, and carried it on board after shooting the women a guarded look.

"Shego?"

"I'm actually proud of you," the woman sniggered, and gave her a firm squeeze. "I didn't realize you could be so _sneaky_. There may just be some hope for you after all."

Kim frowned at her as the GJ jet rose into the air, leaving Janus behind, and Angela walked around to stare at the blushing redhead.

"What'd I miss," the girl demanded.

No one answered her.

_To Be Continued….._


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own any of the Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them for a tale told for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Devil's Child Redux**

**By LJ58**

**Part 4:**

_From: Emerald_Goddess-At-Flitmail/World-Com _

_You will never believe what happened to us this week!_

_I know. I said that last time. But, seriously, this one was crazy in a different way! Things have actually gotten a lot calmer since the 'bad guy' got caught, and Kim has been home for a whole week straight! It was great. We went to Paris to see to the show we missed, and a late supper in a French bistro that had words I couldn't even pronounce on the menu. No! I did not try snails! But they had really great bread. I could eat that bread by the ton. Honest!_

_Then we went clothes shopping, but I think mom bought as much as I did. Kim said she was dangerous with a credit card, but mom only laughed. Mom and Kim seem to have cooled their tempers, and she even let mom down into her lab for the first time last week. I don't know what was up, but both of them came back giggling. Adults can be so weird!_

**KP**

"You sure about this," Shego asked her as she stared at the box.

"You have earned it. Besides, if we learned anything by Drew's resurrection it is that anything can happen….."

"And probably will," Shego agreed.

"Exactly. So, this is the perfect solution."

"So, you're still keeping an eye on us? Keeping us safe even when it seems we don't really need it any more?"

Kim had to smile. "I did make you a promise," she said, and handed Shego the small box.

"Several, as I recall," Shego grinned, adding, "And thank you for France. Angela is never going to forget that trip."

"Plus, we have a lifetime supply of French bread and croissants in the freezer thanks to her," Kim chuckled.

"I…."

"Yes," Kim asked, turning back from her work table in the basement lab.

Shego was looking into the small box, and only then looked up at her again.

"Thank you," she smiled. "I know Angela will love this. I mean, it's from you."

"Oh? You think so," Kim smiled.

"Well, duh," Shego gave her a faint smirk now.

"And what about you?"

"I still can't believe you're trusting me like this," she said, staring down at a pair of genuine, Team Possible Kimmunicator style watches complete with emergency transporter beacons installed.

"I keep my promises, Shego. I thought you knew that."

"Believe me, I do. I do. It's just, we're pretty much okay now. No one is really after us now, thanks to you. You even gave us a home. Then you took down Drakken 2.0, or…..whatever. I guess I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop. I mean, it always drops," she said quietly.

Kim smiled, and put a hand over Shego's own as she carefully closed the box.

"Kim. I have to ask you something," she finally said as she looked into her eyes.

"Sure," Kim nodded back.

"The other day….. Are you….going back to Global Justice? Are you really…..?"

"Shego, it's…..complicated."

"Uncomplicate it," she offered. "Because I'm really trying to understand how you would trust that one-eyed harpy after everything that's….."

"Kim dropped her hands. Looked away. Then turned away.

"Kim?"

"Please tell me what's going on," she asked quietly.

Kim sighed, and turned around to face her again.

"You remember how things were after…. The whole Drakken/alien sitch."

"Hard to forget seeing your old boss reappear after he's supposed to be dead and buried. Again, I mean."

"Right. Well, there were still a lot of…..sensitive issues surrounding you and Angel at the time. I had to…..make a few deals to keep you both safe. And out of the _wrong_ hands."

"What kind of deal," Shego asked quietly.

"Special missions. Being on-call for…..certain kinds of sitches."

"So…. All those missions you started going back on…..?"

"I traded a whole boatload of favors to buy your parole," she nodded. "Some of them were _GJ_ favors. Ones I couldn't duck Some really were my idea, though. After Drakken popped back up, though, Betty put me back on official provisional status. I'm still not technically with them, but….."

"She's probably hoping you will be again, though."

"Not even a question," Kim nodded.

"You did that for us?"

"I did say I made you a promise."

"But….."

"You know my mom passed a while back?"

"I remember. You still have my sympathies."

"Well, I don't want your little girl to have to suffer that kind of grief needlessly."

"They threatened to take her. Didn't they? They were still…..?"

"Not GJ. Not…..technically. But Betty did tip me that certain social service agencies were thinking of using your past against you to claim your child. The whole unfit mother thing. On behalf of other…..groups."

"I'll bet," she said quietly. "And you never said a word about all this?"

"I didn't want you to worry. I said I would keep you safe, and I meant it."

Shego blinked. Surprised to suddenly find herself tearing up.

"You saved our lives. Helped us escape those jerks in the first place, and even beat Drakken for me. Twice. Do you really think I'd not want to know what you were doing? Risking your life because of….."

"I'd have done it anyway," Kim told her, and then gave a faint yip as Shego impulsively hugged her.

"I love you," she rasped, hugging Kim tightly.

"You already told me," she blushed furiously.

"I'm telling you again. But there is one thing you really need to know," Shego said as she slowly released her.

Shego grinned smugly as she told her, "How to haggle. Because I'm betting you let those clowns pull one over on you if this is the sorry kind of deal you got out of it."

"Actually," Kim said with a sidelong expression.

"Princess?"

"I….sort of let Betty talk me into it, but for my own reasons."

"Oh?"

She smiled now, and admitted. "I would be the last person to deny they kind of suckered me the first time around. This time, however, I'm playing my own game."

"What kind of game?"

"First, I talked her into letting Janus work as my liaison, with dad and Wade working unofficially with him ensuring he doesn't….malfunction."

"Wait. Wait," Shego frowned. "The android is your liaison?"

"Well, he's also my spy. And now we're both in a position to hopefully see what they might have planned in the future that concerns us, since I'm going into this one with both eyes open this time."

"That harpy still has to know what you're likely up to, Kim," she told her.

"True. But she either goes along, or we all ghost again. And she already knows I can do that better than her best agents. Don't forget, even she can't find Yamanouchi."

"That has to be driving her crazy, too."

"Oh, it does."

Shego grinned now. "So, let me get this straight. The whole time you were agreeing to her terms, you were sliding in the terms you had been planning on all along?"

"Well, she is still pretty envious of my teleport system. She hasn't figured out how to make her own system work half so well. They were still trying to use Professor Demenz' hard-line system."

"You are joking? They actually used that?"

"At the time, they thought it was a good idea. Then they found out the hard way it doesn't work well over cell phones. Has to be hard-lines."

"Do I want to know….?"

"Not really," Kim shuddered. "Still, that's where I am. Where we are. GJ, the alphabets, and even the social services keep their noses out of our lives in return for my….occasional service."

"So far it's been a lot more than occasional."

"That was my fault," she admitted. "I was doing a few….personal things, as well as taking certain missions I felt important enough to accept. Then Janus and I were coordinating our surveillance system we were integrating into GJ HQ under their noses. Then, of course, that whole Drakken thing came up."

"And here I was thinking you were just running off to duck…..me."

"Don't feel bad," Kim smiled. "With Drakken back to normal... Ish," she amended at her expression. "I hoped things should be calming down, relatively speaking, and giving us more time. All of us," she told her.

"Well, the munchkin does start school this week. That should give us some….us-time," Shego said suggestively.

"Have you decided what you'll be doing with all that free time? I mean, once she gets started into school, and everything, you are going to find out you have a lot of extra time, I'm sure."

"I'll take it as it comes. Just tell me one thing."

"Yes?"

"Since you are back inside, did she really punish that poster boy for his screw-up's? Or did he get the usual slap on the….?"

"He's playing secretary just now. Running errands. Paperwork. That kind of thing. Before that, he was in the cafeteria. Before that, he was doing janitorial work. He's having to work his way back up the ladder, and retake a lot of the ethics and law courses required for field work."

Poster boy pushing a mop," Shego sniggered. "I'd almost pay to have seen that."

"Funny you should mention that," she said, and turned to her nearby computer. "Janus, you know, has streaming video feed from his optics now. I got a few images you might like," she said, and booted up a file marked 'Done.'

"Ohmigod, is that….? No way," she laughed now as she saw the image of Will Du in his usual uniform tripping over a broom to land facedown in a dirty mop left laying nearby.

The next image showed him trying to recover only to turn the nearby bucket of dirty water over himself.

Things went downhill for him from there.

"Did you know the slightest application of wax to your work shoes can completely neutralize nonskid shoes when you accidentally leave a broom in someone's way to start the mishaps," Kim grinned.

"You _can_ be twisted," Shego laughed uproariously as the pair left the basement, and Angela looked up away from the program she was watching

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," both women grinned broadly as Angela frowned.

"You never tell me anything anymore," she complained.

"It's about your surprise," Kim told her. "I gave you and your mother matching bracelets. The special kind. Want to see?"

"Yeah," the young girl beamed, and bounced on the couch to turn around facing them on her knees.

"Sit," Shego told her. "You don't bounce on….."

"Kim does worse," she protested as she turned back around. "The other day she ran inside, jumped on the couch, and somersaulted off it."

"It's her couch," Shego said, turning to eye the redhead with a frown.

"What? I was in a hurry."

"Oh?"

"Long flight," she blushed. "Okay."

"Right. Anyway," she said as she sat on one side of Angela, Kim taking the other side. "It's Kim's couch. When you can pay for a new one, you can bounce on it all you want."

Kim chortled. "I'm glad my folks never used that one on me. I'd have been babysitting forever!"

"So, abusing furniture isn't new for you," Angela asked her coyly.

"Watch it, kiddo," Shego told her. "Remember who's house this is here."

"Ours. Kim said so," she beamed. "Now…..give."

"She's got you there," Kim grinned at her expression as Shego held the box in her lap, and Angela almost hopped up and down in place as she eyed it.

"Fine. Jeez. It's like you're both kids sometimes."

"Hey," Angela and the redhead both sputtered in protest.

"Fine. Kim's still a little worried about our safety, so…"

"Cool. A Kimmunicator! Hey, it's almost like yours," the girl said as Shego handed her the small, silver band that looked like an ordinary digital watch.

"Not quite," she told her, taking it from her to slide it onto her left wrist, settling it near her energy-dampener. "It doesn't have the body-armor, but it does have some special features just for you. This activates a direct link to the Amory, that lets you contact me, your mother, or even Wade if necessary. If you're seriously in danger, and I mean seriously, emergency only, this switch will activate an emergency transport beacon that the Armory will lock on, and transport you the Armory closest to you. It will also notify me if you have to use it so we can help as needed."

"Whoa!"

"Emergency use only, kiddo. Let's spare the molecule scrambling for last resorts."

"But it's kind of fun."

"And a super top-secret," Kim reminded her.

"Oh. Right. You can trust me," Angela assured her. "Not a word," she said, pantomiming zipping her lip.

"I know I can trust you. And that's why I'm giving you and your mother these devices. Now, this last button lets you see the time and date, or…switch it here, and…."

"Cool! A video game!"

"I've got three downloaded, but you can download others off any computer just by being within wireless range."

Angela turned hugged her, making Kim blush as she stared at Shego.

"Thanks, Kim! I'll be sure to use it only for emergencies. I swear. Well, except for the video games," she grinned impishly.

Shego rolled her eyes at that one.

"Yours has the same thing," Kim turned to address Shego now. "But I did give you the battle-armor in your preferred colors. And its plasma-resistant, too, so you don't have to worry about it."

"Why would I even need…..?"

Kim looked grim now, and glanced from mother to daughter.

"There is one more thing I need to tell you guys," she told them. "And it's not going to be easy. Or believable."

"Considering all we've survived in our time," Shego told her. "I'll believe you. Just spill it."

"Yeah," Angela grinned. "Shoot, whatever it is, we can handle it. Can't we, mom?"

"You bet," she said, but Kim's words had her frowning by the time she finished talking again.

**KP**

"Now what," she had asked Betty earlier that day when she was called in for another personal debriefing. "I thought we had finished our current business. Or are you…..?"

"We have a sighting. A _Drakken_ sighting," Betty had told her grimly.

"We just put him in jail. Don't tell me you already lost….."

"Look at the time stamp," Dr. Director had told her curtly as she turned her computer monitor around so she could see the image being played.

On the screen, a cackling blue man in a dark blue lab coat was pilfering a chemical storehouse as four different vines held wriggling security guards at bay with menacing intent.

"That….? That's the _exact_ time we took down Drakken in my yard," she had frowned as she absorbed the time being displayed from the security camera footage.

"There's more. The robbery was in New York. At the exact same time, we received two confirmed reports that Drakken hit other targets in London, and Paris. Another unconfirmed report suggested he might have been active in Tokyo around the same time.

"At least….four more Drakkens," Kim had gasped.

"You tell me. Is it possible that differing pieces of him…..all regenerated?"

Kim thought, and while it was….sick and wrong, she had to nod.

"Unfortunately. Yes. It's very possible."

"We still have the genetic accelerator. But you and Wade had better get started on making more of that anti-mutagen."

"I'd better warn Shego. You can bet just because we got one Drakken, the others won't stop coming. He's nothing if obsessed."

"You should know," Betty had nodded. "I'll give you more backup. And alert all our stations that there could be more of _them_ out there."

"This couldn't have happened at the worst time," Kim had spat.

"You mean with Angela about to go to school? Do you still intend to enroll her?"

"She's already enrolled. She starts Monday."

"I see."

"I managed. And I had a lot more than a crazed plant-man after me at the time," she had cut the woman off.

"I'm just suggesting you take….precautions. And warn the school."

"You're right. They should be aware of the potential for…..danger."

**KP**

"So, that guy came back in pieces," Angela finally asked after Kim finished her explanation.

"At least four or five of them. Maybe more."

Shego said nothing as Angela just made noises of disgust.

"Well, we took care of the last one, and we didn't even know about him. We'll take care of this one, too," Angela decided with a firm nod.

"Well, she's got your spirit," Kim said. "Although I don't think that was ever in doubt," she smiled at the pair.

"Well, if we already have one Drakken, if I see any more, I may just turn them into fertilizer," she growled. "Because I am really getting tired of blue-boy. Past tired."

"So am I, Shego. So am I. So, now that everything is out in the open. Hungry?"

"Pizza," Angela shouted.

"You have to eat more than…"

"With extra cheese," Angela jumped up as she shouted, interrupting her mother.

"You sure that's your kid," Kim chortled, knowing Shego favored fine-dining to fast food.

"Whose else could she be," the woman sighed, watching the green-skinned child run for the phone as if the matter were already settled.

Kim grinned, and nodded. "Might as well given in. We did kind of promise she could pick lunch after your shopping extravaganza this morning. Besides, pizza does sound good."

"Kids," Shego grumbled. "I am surrounded by kids."

_To Be Continued…._


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own any of the Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them for a tale told for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Devil's Child Redux**

**By LJ58**

**Part 5:**

_From: Emerald_Goddess-At-Flitmail/World-Com _

_School starts tomorrow! You may think I'm crazy, but I have never been to school. Never been anywhere, in fact, so I really am looking forward to class, and meeting new friends. It's like a new adventure, and I cannot wait. I hope everything goes well…_

**KP**

"Remember. Me, or your mother will pick you up," Kim told her. "Don't go with anyone else, and don't leave the school grounds for any reason."

"Okay, 'mom,'" Angela teased as the 'van-mode' Kimminator pulled up in front of the two-story junior high where she was now enrolled. "Don't worry. I know the drill, and I've got my _watch_," she smiled, holding up her left wrist.

Kim smiled. "Okay, okay. I know you're a big girl, and can take care of yourself. Just remember, we still have enemies that would like to grab you, too. So, stay sharp. Remember your lessons, and…. Respect the teachers. Even if they bore you to tears," Kim added at the last, giving her a wink.

She only laughed as she grabbed her backpack with new supplies, and jumped out to face her first day at a real school.

"Bye," Kim waved before pulling out and driving away.

Angela waved back, then turned to look around as she saw quite a few of the students all gaping at her.

"Hi," she smiled at one of the closest girls. "I'm…"

"Obviously a loser," the perfectly groomed blonde sniffed. "What, did you forget your sunblock at the beach, or something?"

"She looks like one of those weird medical experiments on TV," a lanky boy sniggered as he paused to stare.

"Or the _Green Giant's_ little sister," a stocky teen in a jock's jacket grinned.

Angela just stared at them, stunned by their vitriol.

"Is you gonna cry," a tall, muscular boy with skin black as night asked as he leaned over to pat her head. "Poor widdle baby gonna…."

"James Tomas Washington," a blaring voice snapped. "What have I said about personal space, PDA, and your behavior, young man?"

The big man actually cringed as he dropped his hand, and shrank back.

"PDA," the big teen yelped. "Are you kidding me, Ms. Barkin," he sputtered. "I was just….!"

"Yes," the very tall, very husky woman with a square jaw and short, dark pageboy cut demanded as she all but stalked over to stand in front of the group that had gathered around Angela.

"Nothing," the obvious jock grumbled.

The woman turned to eye Angela, and asked, "So you're Kimberly Anne Possible's kid? Figures. My brother told me all about _her_."

"Actually, my mom is Shego. We just live with Kim."

"Whatever. Did anyone violate school policy in regard to abusing you physically, emotionally, or otherwise," Ms. Barkin asked her pointedly.

"Oh, no, ma'am," Angela suddenly smiled, her green gaze sweeping the small group around her. "They were just welcoming me to Upperton, and they were so hospitable, I am really looking forward to returning their welcome in kind," she said in a careless manner as her eyes glittered as she fixed her eyes on certain individuals.

Who had the sense to shudder.

"Whatever," the stern woman echoed herself. "You people all have homerooms. Get to them. The bell rings in seven and a half minutes, and since I see you here, I don't expect any of you to be late. Move."

"Yes, sir," James snapped along with most everyone else as the big woman eyed Angela.

"You, too," Ms. Barkin snapped. "I'm sure you know where to go by now."

"Actually, it's my first time here. I was told to find the principal, and…."

"You found her. Let's go," she gestured expansively. "I don't have all day."

Angela rolled her eyes, and turned to follow her as the crowd now parted around them as she glanced back at Blondie and her posse.

Yeah. She was definitely going to have to repay the welcome. Mom would be horrified to know she had not done something about those losers after that so-called welcome.

**KP**

"You're kidding. Tell me you're kidding?"

"You wanted a job now that you're free, and Angela is in school. I doubt even you want to sit around the house all day waiting on us," Kim told Shego as she drove her to the appointment.

"Yeah, sure. I…. Well, maybe not all day. Still. A job?"

"Sure," Kim smiled brightly, reaching over and patting her knee as she drove Shego to her afternoon appointement.

Shego's eyes went to that hand. On her knee.

"Why do you get only get touchy-feely when we're in the least likely place for it?"

Kim blushed slightly.

"I'm….working on it. Okay, Shego. I told you about my…..problems. This is still….new to me. I do respect you. I admire you. I even like you. A _lot_. I'm still working on…..everything else. Give me time?"

Shego sighed. "For you. Sure. Just don't think I'm going to let you duck the issue forever. I gave you my heart, Possible. Sure, I thought I was dead, but…..this is like a second chance. Maybe my only chance. So I don't want us to blow it. Capiche, Princess?"

"I know. And I don't want to blow it either."

"Look at it this way," Shego smiled as they drove through town suing the streets for a change. "You already know what I want. I already know how you feel about….things. And we can both stand up to the other's…..temper. So, knock yourself out, Kimberly. I'm here for you, whatever you need."

"That….means a lot, Shego," she told her as she pulled up in front of a nine story building that was dwarfed by the other towers around it. The old-fashioned logo drew Shego's eyes even as she noticed Kim was stopping in front of the building.

"Upperton Security? This is your idea of a job?"

"I told you it was something that fit you. Who would be a better expert on security than the one woman who has outwitted the best security the world has to offer. Just go in and ask for Dorothy. She's expecting you."

"Dorothy? Do I follow the yellow brick road," she muttered, waiting for the cockpit to open.

"Uh, do yourself a favor. Don't use Oz jokes on her. Trust me."

"Uh-huh. Like you said trust me when you told me you had found me the perfect job?"

"Well, it was this or the police department."

"Not in this, or _any_ other lifetime," Shego growled at her.

"Besides, you'd look terrible in blue," she smiled.

"Yeah, like you are suddenly a fashion expert," Shego sniffed, eyeing her peach top with the lavender pants.

"What? This is nice," she protested.

"Uh-huh. We really need to talk about your fashion sesnse, Pumpkin. Or lack of it. So, you going to home when I get back?"

"I'll be in for supper. "

"Oh, what about the kid? Angela….."

"I'll pick her up. You just take your time, and do your best. I know you can do it, Shego. Just believe in yourself. Like I do."

"Thanks, Kim," she murmured, and leaned over to lightly kiss her cheek. "Thanks for that."

"Anytime," Kim smiled, and impulsively hugged her, kissing her somewhat more firmly on her cheek. "Now, go knock them dead."

Shego grinned.

"Not literally," Kim advised as she noted that sardonic smile.

"Trust me," she cooed, and jumped out of vehicle as one hand couldn't help rising to her cheek. She had been genuinely surprised by the kiss. And blissfully happy that Kim had actually given it.

"Don't rush. Supper's on me tonight."

"Oh, God," Shego moaned, envisioning disaster as the redhead drove off in the camouflaged Kimminator.

Then she turned, eyed the storefront building, and with a sigh, headed for the main entrance after smoothing down her own dark slacks that went with her pale green top.

"Here goes everything," she told herself, and forced a smile on her face as she approached the frowning security guards.

**KP**

This day couldn't end soon enough for Angela.

Weird looks. Snide comments, and the sidelong glances.

If she hadn't promised her mom _and_ Kim that she would try to give it a chance, she would have already gone ninja on half the student body.

Walking outside after the last bell, she actually bit her lip at one point as Lena showed again to make another comment about her skin. Then James Washington was there with Lena's apparent boy toy to ask, "Hey, I heard you were living with Kim Possible. What are you, some kind of experiment she created?"

"I'm not an experiment you misanthropic throwback," she spat.

"What?"

"She dissed you, bro," Taylor Ripp, Lena's beau grinned.

"Oh, please. No way you are living with _the_ Kim Possible," Lena Dogermann sniffed. "My mom knows her mom, and let me tell you, she is a hero. Not a loser like you."

"You don't know anything," Angela grumbled, still wracking her brains, trying to find some way she could get the blonde bimbo but good for her constant needling. "I don't lie. I don't have to lie to make friends," she added, eyeing the sheep that followed the blonde.

"Are you saying…..?"

"You called me a liar. I'm just pointing out that my mom always says you only use the insults you know fit best," Angela shot at her. "So I figured _you_ knew all about lying."

"You _and_ your mom are….."

Angela tensed, waiting for the insult even as she heard a shrill whine as a rush of air blew several students back, and she looked up to see the sleek, familiar form of the Kimminator as Kim leaned out of the cockpit waving as she called her name.

"Sorry, Angel," she shouted, shooting a line down to her. "I'm in a rush, and your mom's kind of preoccupied this afternoon. Climb up, we gotta jet!"

"See you," Angela smirked at Lena's gaping, disbelieving face, grabbed the line, and swung up into the cockpit just before the sleek vehicle rotated in midair, and angled its nose upwards before accelerating into the sky.

James, gaping after the green girl's departure just whistled.

"That was….."

"So cool," another kid shouted. "Did you see that? Did you _see_ that?"

"That was Kim Possible! She saved the world again just last Spring," a mousy brunette cried. "Oh, wow, and _she_ knows Angela!"

"Guess the green-bean wasn't lying," Taylor remarked as he eyed Lena.

"Shut up," Lena hissed as her on-again, off-again boyfriend smirked at her.

**KP**

"Where are we going," Angela asked as she buckled in even as the Kimminator tore through the sky close to Mach 3.

"Just a minor sitch. You stay in the K-IV, and I shouldn't be long."

"It's not Drakken, is it? You'd tell me, wouldn't you?"

Kim eyed her, shook her head, and said, "It's not Drakken."

"You'd tell me if it was? Wouldn't you? I owe that blue freak, too. He hurt my mom!"

"He's hurt a lot of people," Kim agreed. "But it's not him. I just have to meet a…..contact. That's all."

"Then why do I have to wait…..?"

"You just do. For one, you'd mom would skin us both if I dragged you into something you don't need to be a part of here."

Angela muttered over that one.

"So, how was your first day at school?"

"Let's just say that now I know why mom burned down Go City High," she muttered.

"It wasn't that bad," Kim pressed, looking uneasy.

"I just don't get it," she admitted. "The classes are a joke. The faculty are on stoned. Or weirdos. The girls are all preening to get boys to notice them, while the boys all try to pretend they aren't noticing the girls who, in my opinion, need some _serious_ makeovers. I mean, you should see this one girl. She looks across like she came out of a fashion magazine, but, c'mon, that hair is so out of a bottle it's not even funny."

Kim chuckled. "Welcome to public school. I hate to tell you this, but high school gets worse."

"Tell me you're kidding?"

"Consider it basic training for real life. Trust me, a lot of them never change. I could tell you some really crazy stories about some of the characters I went to school with," she smirked.

"Sensei Stoppable told me a few while we were still at Yamanouchi. Did you really almost _disappear_ from embarrassment once?"

Kim groaned. "Unfortunately, I did. Ron saved me, though. He was always there when I needed him back then."

"Not now?"

"He's still there, but he's helping save the world in his own way now. Besides, I think you noticed he has his own life and family now."

"Yeah. So, why didn't you ever get married? Were you pining for mom the way she…..?"

"Angela!"

"Well, were you?"

"I…..honestly don't know. Frankly," she said, then eyed her. "Should I even be talking to you about this?"

"Hey, I'm twelve, not two. Besides, I'm pretty smart. And mom is…..well, my mom. So spill. What are your intentions?"

Kim couldn't help but chuckle for a moment. Then she turned grim.

"My life…..is complicated. Needless to say, I'm not likely to get married, or have kids anytime soon. If ever. Added to that, I have…..issues. That's all I'll say about that."

"Does mom know…..?"

"Your mother and I have been talking. So far, she seems to understand. I know she is a bit impatient about my….reluctance to commit, but she does understand. Honestly, I am very flattered, and I do like your mother, _and_ you. I just…."

"Seems to me you're just stalling then," Angela shrugged as she looked out the cockpit and saw the huge city looming before them. "Hey, cool, is that…..?"

"Yes. And you are staying in the car," she told her.

"You ducked the question," the girl pointed out.

"No, I told you….."

"About stalling," Angela pressed.

"Let's just say your mom and I are working on things, and meanwhile, you should be thinking about less serious things."

"I am," Angela protested as they began to descend as the Kimminator slowed down as it approached a large, steel and glass tower.

"Oh?"

"Yep," she beamed. "I'm thinking what I should call you when you and mom get hitched."

Kim was pretty sure that her face had just exploded. At the very least, it was likely the same shade as her hair.

"You….just keep working on that one," she sputtered, and set the vehicle down on top of the tower rather than going to the street below. "Now, stay….."

"Kimberly Anne," a voice cried shrilly as a voluptuous black woman in a silver-trimmed ivory pantssuit rushed from the rooftop door toward her as she had climbed out of the Kimminator. "I haven't seen you since forever, girlfriend. WUWTK?"

"Huh," the green-skinned girl that had jumped down to join Kim asked.

"What's up with the kid," Monique winked at her. "You bear a very uncanny resemblance to a former crush of my BGFF."

"You talk funny," Angela informed her. "You know that?"

Kim slapped a palm over her face.

"I think I told you to stay….."

"Aw, c'mon. Did you really think I wouldn't have your back? How do you know you're not about to be set up here. She's got shifty eyes. Mom says you can't trust shifty eyes," Angela informed her as Kim's hand went back to her face as Monique giggled.

"She's absolutely gorgeous, Kimberly! Is she who I think she is?"

"She is. And she's got a lot of _her_ bad traits, too," Kim shot as she glanced at the girl, who shrank a bit, but didn't completely fold.

"Well, come on. I know why you're here. You might as well come along, kiddo…."

"My name is Angela Go. Not kiddo," she huffed.

"Fair enough," Monique smiled as a guard held the door for her.

"I hope you at least put Annie on alert," Angela whispered as she paused at the door.

"'Course she did, squirt," a voice emanated from the band on Angela's wrist. "We're not exactly amateurs here, you know."

Angela blushed as Kim eyed her, and Monique laughed again.

"Come on, you two. We'd better continue this one in my office."

**KP**

"You expect me to believe that you…? _You_ want a job here?"

"Want?"

Shego paused, giving a faint grimace as she thought of Kim putting her own rep on the line, and trying to find something for her. Much as she'd like to just bail, she couldn't. She had promised to at least give it a try. If she showed Kim how serious she was about redeeming herself, maybe it would help their seemingly faltering relationship that only seemed to heat up during a crisis.

And how bad did that make them look?

"It's not about want," Shego said after clearing her voice, and her thoughts. "It's about need. You _need_ me. Now, I know Miss Possible went out on a limb getting you to listen to me at all, but I'm here to tell you that I can help you. In fact, I can make you…..famous," she smiled as she eyed the four men and two women who represented the controlling board of Upperton Security, Incorporated.

"Go on," the iron-haired woman she knew only as Dorothy nodded.

She walked around the table, walked past the woman, and reached the nearby table where a coffee machine rested. She poured herself a small, Styrofoam cup full of hot, black coffee, and took a long sip.

"Wow. Someone makes damn good coffee," she exclaimed as she walked back to the table, and sat next to the older woman she marked as the head honcho.

"Miss Go," the woman drawled impatiently.

"Right. Right. Okay, tell me if I'm wrong? Right now, you're one of like…..a gazillion security firms out there trying to push your products on an already glutted market."

She eyed the woman, ignoring the others, and the woman finally gave a faint nod.

"Okay, so suppose you market your offered services with something special. Something…._unique_."

"Such as?"

"Me," Shego smiled. "Listen, I'll be the last person to deny I've been a bad girl. A very bad girl. That, however, is history. As they say, I've seen the light. I have," she smiled, nodding at the woman who looked less than convinced. "Now, what I'm thinking is something like this. You offer my services to try and test the security of anyone not using your security. Then, I'll show them how bad they need you. Trust me, I could break into the Pentagon if I wanted to bad enough."

She paused, frowning thoughtfully.

"In fact, I think I did once….."

"Miss Go," the woman snapped.

"Okay, okay. The point is, I crack their security, prove they need what only you can provide here at US, Inc., especially with my expert guidance to offer upgrades and advice for improving your own systems. So, what do you think?"

"Let me get this straight," one of the men broke in. "You want us to pay you for breaking into other companies? Other firms?"

"You got it, buddy. And trust me, that toupee isn't working. You're better off without it."

Several men sniggered as the woman cut them off with a simple open-palmed slap on the table as Shego sat sipping her coffee.

"For an off-the-cuff proposal, that's pretty good," the woman drawled knowingly. "In fact, I'm impressed. Suppose I give you three days to work up a full program based on what you're suggesting to present to the full board of directors. You convince them, and you're in. Agreed?"

"Three days? I only need one," Shego told her.

"You've got three. I have some other business that keeps me busy until Thursday. At nine. Be there, with your proposal, and we'll give you a fair hearing."

"Thank you," she smiled. "That's all I need," Shego beamed as she rose to offer her hand. "Uh, Ms….?"

"Director. Dorothy Director. I understand you know my niece Elizabeth," the older woman remarked blandly with a cool gleam in those sharp, hazel eyes.

"We're…..acquainted," Shego murmured grimly. Then released the firm handshake, and smiled. "And I'd give whoever makes your coffee a raise. They have a real gift."

"Parkes," the woman snapped at one of the men. "Get Miss Go a catalog of our security tech and systems. She needs to know what we're offering if she's going to get on board."

"I appreciate the opportunity," Shego told her as the man glared, but nodded dutifully.

"You can thank Miss Possible, young lady," Dorothy snapped back as she rose, signaling the meeting was over. "Everything else, however, is now in _your_ hands."

"Then I'll see you Thursday," she nodded firmly, deciding she really needed to thank Kim for sticking her neck out like this before she turned to Mr. Parkes, a younger, portly fellow who looked a bit nervous at being singled out.

"Shall we, Parkes," she called him.

He sighed, and turned to lead her to his office.

Tossing nervous glances over his shoulder every few seconds.

Shego couldn't help but roll her eyes.

**KP**

"I appreciate your help, Monique."

"No big, girl," the woman hugged her as Kim held onto the box she had been handed. "I know how seriously fashion disabled you can be at times."

"Monique," she fumed as Angela laughed.

"That's just what mom says."

"Well, it's hardly a secret, Angela," the woman winked. "You ever need any fashion advice, you just call me up. After all," she smiled. "Any friend of Kim's is a friend of mine."

"Thanks," she beamed.

"I thought you liked my fashion sense," Kim complained as they left Monique's office where she was both head fashion designer, and managing CEO of her own growing design company.

"Only your mission gear," she grinned. "After seeing your everyday stuff, I have to admit that mom is right. You need help."

"Hey," Kim protested.

"I've been saying that for years," Annie agreed as they reached the K-IV by then.

"Whose side are you on," Kim protested.

"Were we picking sides," the AI asked less than innocently.

Kim grumbled as they climbed into the vehicle, and rose back into the sky muttering about traitors.

_To Be Continued….._


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own any of the Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them for a tale told for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Devil's Child Redux**

**By LJ58**

**Part 6:**

_From: Emerald_Goddess-At-Flitmail/World-Com _

_Wow, after all that buildup, school sucked. Seriously. The people are so…dim. Dumb. Vain, and….utterly clueless! I promised mom and Kim to give it a chance, though, and I will. It will be hard, though. You don't know how hard! Still, some of them are just begging for some _serious_ payback. _

_Still, the first day wasn't a total loss. Kim surprised us all when mom came in to announce her possible job offer. To celebrate her job, and my starting school, Kim had a friend arrange some seriously gorgeous matching dresses, and we all went out to a fancy restaurant. They even let me order off the adult menu. No wine, of course, but the food! Wow. I have to get rich just so I can eat there anytime I want._

_Now, as what to do about that loser Lena…_

**KP**

"Hi, Angela!"

"Hello, gorgeous!"

"Morning, Ange," someone waved.

Angela had to frown, wondering if she had been dropped off at the wrong school until a familiar blonde drawled, "So, you came back. Pity."

"Nice to see you, too, Barbie."

"Barbie," the girl hissed.

"Sorry," Angela smiled. "I didn't mean to insult brainless blonde bimbos everywhere."

The blue eyes twitched, and the girl turned to Taylor, demanding, "Did you hear her?"

"Well, yeah," the blonde Adonis drawled as he nodded with a faint smile. "I'm standing right here. Did you think I was deaf?"

The girl glared at her companion, and shook her head in blatant disapproval. "You're supposed to stand up for me, Taye," she demanded. "Did you not hear what she called me?"

"Barbie," he asked cluelessly. "What's wrong with that? That's like a compliment, right? Cause, you know, you're both pretty?"

James sniggered from beside him as Lena flushed a most unbecoming shade, and stalked off.

"That was great," a tiny, brown-haired girl with thick glasses said from behind her as Angela turned to see her for the first time.

"You're not a fan," Angela asked as the others followed the sulking blonde into the school.

"Of Princess Lena? Please. That girl has had her nose in the air since the day she was born. You're just the first person I've ever seen that managed to shove her attitude back in her face," the girl beamed.

"Oh. Well….."

"Hey, I liked it."

"Okay," she murmured.

"I'm Tina, by the way. Tina Talbot. Everyone calls me TT."

"Because she has such tiny….."

Both girls turned to glare at the lanky boy behind them.

"Ben," Tina grumbled. "Do you ever stop to think before you open that sewer you call a mouth?"

"Not if I can help it," the boy smiled crookedly.

"Jeez," Tina rolled her eyes. "You're such a dweeb."

"Proud of it," the boy grinned. "So, you're Kim Possible's foster kid?"

"What," Angela squeaked. "Who said that?"

"Everyone is saying it. I didn't see it, but Roger said everyone saw her pick you up yesterday in a flying car!"

"Well, duh. My mom was busy. Which, by the way, I do have. Kim's just letting us stay with her right now."

"Really," Tina grinned. "That's so cool. Rumor says you were with her when she saved the world a couple of months ago."

Angela sighed, and looked away.

"Well," the boy asked.

"I'm not allowed to talk about it. It's kind of….top secret stuff." she admitted sheepishly.

"So you were there! That is so cool," Tina grinned. "So, what's it like living with her? Kim Possible, I mean?"

"How did you end up with her. I thought your mom was like….public enemy number one. I mean, she is….._that_ Shego, isn't she?"

"Ben," Tina grumbled. "Get a clue," she told him.

"Girls," Ben rolled his eyes, looking at Angela. "What can you do?"

"Uh, hello," the willowy girl told him curtly.

"So, you don't look that old," Tina asked. "How did you end up in the eighth grade? Are you freaky smart, or something?"

"I'm _twelve_," she muttered. "I only skipped…. Well, actually, I skipped seven grades. I've never been to school."

"Never," Ben exclaimed.

"I was home-schooled."

"Really? You are so lucky!"

"You have never had my mom for a teacher," Angela told him. "Even when she was sick, she was…."

"Your mom was sick? I thought she was, like, indestructible," Ben exclaimed.

"Go! You do know the bell is about to ring. Talbot, Dunn, move it. You two are already skating on thin ice. And you'd better be in gym today," Ms. Barkin boomed from the nearby door as they headed for the front doors. "Don't think I didn't notice you missed yesterday's class."

"Uh, I was in the office with you," Angela reminded her.

"Exactly. So don't think I don't know you _missed_ class."

"Is she for real," Angela muttered as she walked past the glaring woman to enter the hall.

"Trust me, she is. Although, I have heard her brother is worse. Thankfully, he works at another school."

"Okay…. Wait. Dunn? Ben Dunn," Angela snickered.

"Yeah. Trust me, you can't insult him. He's heard all the jokes. Actually, he probably help spread some of them. He's weird," she murmured as Ben came rushing back up behind them.

"Hey, green-bean…..!"

"That's it," she growled, and grabbed Ben by his collar, swung him around and into the nearby lockers, and pointed a finger at his face that she fought very, very hard to get from exploding with plasma. It was close.

"Don't _ever_ call me that again. Got it, Benjy?"

Ben stared at her in shock.

"I'm not a dog!"

"Huh?"

"You called me Benjy. That's a dog's name. I'm not a dog. I'm Ben." He frowned, and then added, "So, what's the problem?"

Her jaw dropped, and Tina just shook her head.

"Trust me, he's _that_ thick," she told her, though she was stunned by her reaction, too.

"Make way, losers," another of the jocks strolled by just then, shoving them aside.

Angela glared, and this time, just for a second, her free fist fluttered with green light.

"Whoa! What was that," Tina asked her.

"Uh, nothing," Angela told her, clenching her hand all the more as she focused on killing the plasma flow escaping from her control.

"You glow," Ben frowned.

"No! No, I don't. I have to get to gym. Later," Angela said, and bolted down the hall.

Tina stared after her, but Ben was already chattering on about something else entirely.

**KP**

"Hmmmm, morning," Shego murmured, rolling over on one side to find that Kim really was laying in her bed.

Next to her.

And she looked naked.

A hand slid out, caressed a shoulder, and slid down.

Check. Definitely naked.

The redhead who's eyes were only then fluttering open, groaned, and seemed not to notice her for a moment.

"Too much wine?"

The green eyes flared.

"Shego?"

"I'll take that as a yes," she sighed as the confused, and somewhat astonished expression covered the woman's face.

"You….? I….? We….?"

"Someone definitely had too much wine," Shego sighed.

"And you didn't?"

"Comet powers. I recover pretty….. Holy crap! It's after eight! My interview!"

"Angela!"

"Right. School. C'mon, we can talk later," she said, jumping up, and proving that, yes, she was naked, too.

Kim just stared at her sleek, voluptuous form as she stood beside her bed. In Shego's room.

"We'll talk later. The kid, then I have to get ready, and get…"

She pulled open the door after grabbing a robe she wrapped around her body.

"Shego," Kim said as the woman ran down the hall. "She's gone."

"What? What are you talking about," she demanded, and burst into Angela's room.

And found it empty.

"She's gone! We have to call…..!"

"Calm down," Kim said, walking down the hall holding out a note she had found tacked on the door. "Apparently, we were the only ones that overslept," she told her.

Shego snatched the note, and opened it up.

"_Mom_," Shego read aloud. "_You guys were pretty out of it, so I made my own breakfast, and I'm having Annie drop me at school. Good luck on the job interview. Knock them dead. A_."

"She drove…..your car?"

"I doubt she drove. Annie does have auto-pilot functions, you know?"

"Oh. Right. So….."

"Get ready. I'll make sure you get to the interview on time. You have everything ready, don't you?"

"Yeah. In the den. On my laptop. Wow. Last night was…. Wow."

Kim sighed, and headed for her room. "I'll just grab something, and meet you at the car."

"Think we have time to stop for coffee?"

"Probably not," Kim admitted ruefully.

"You so need an alarm clock."

"I have one. In my room," Kim said irritably before disappearing behind her door.

"Ouch," Shego grimaced, but found it hard not to smile as she headed back to her room to dress. Especially with the memory of that special dinner filling her mind just then as her head cleared now that she wasn't worrying over Angela.

The special dresses. The dinner reservations. Kim even let her coax her out on the dance floor at the restaurant for a slow dance as Angela watched from their table.

Even she should have realized they had both had a bit more wine than usual when they came tottering home, and ended up in the same room. In the same bed. She remembered asking Kim if she was certain. She remembered Kim asking her if she was certain.

They laughed. Then kissed. Then laughed.

Then they stopped laughing.

Shego sighed as she risked burning a few minutes for a quick shower, using her plasma to dry herself off instantly before she snatched something to wear. Dark gray slacks. An ivory blouse, and a matching casual jacket. The matching heels made her look professional, but approachable. Grabbing her briefcase, she headed downstairs for her computer with the carefully worked out upgrades on most of Upperton Security's primary systems.

It had taken her less than twenty minutes to go over their major catalog items, and pick out their weaknesses, and suggest improvements on their flaws. The overall systems weren't bad, she had to admit. It was just the few defects tended to combine to weaken those systems if you knew where to look. Her improvements would make it difficult for the average burglar to pierce the updated systems. She wasn't going to show them her unbeatable systems until she knew she had a job.

Eggs in a basket, and all that.

"Ready," Kim asked, running down the steps even as Shego was coming out of the den where the shared computer and entertainment system was located, and where she left her personal laptop after using it in tandem with the desktop to go over her proposal.

"As I'll ever be. Listen," she said, heading for the door with Kim at her side. "I know last night wasn't planned, but….."

"It was special for me, too, Shego. I'll admit, I've been….hesitant about a lot of things. We do still need to talk, but I think it's obvious….. We do care for one another. We proved that last night."

"That's not all we proved," Shego smiled now.

"Focus. Are you ready?"

"Oh, yeah. And I am pretty darn sure I'm going to have a paying job after today."

"I'll drop you off, and meet you for lunch. I'm not expecting….."

Her Kimmunicator chirped even as she approached the Kimminator, and Shego sighed.

"Wade?"

"Not quite, Kimberly. We have had another sighting. I need you in the Denver office immediately."

Shego gave her a troubled glance.

"I'm on my way," she said, and climbed into the minivan that immediately reconfigured itself as the camouflage dropped to reveal its true lines as Annie fired the thrusters that raised it into the air.

"Shall I clear a flight plan to Denver," the AI asked as they settled into their seats.

"After we drop Shego off," Kim told her. "It won't take a few minutes, and Dr. Director can wait that long."

"But can Lipski," Annie asked pointedly.

"He'll have to wait," Kim told her as Shego sat silently in her seat, holding her briefcase. "Besides, it's probably just a debriefing. By now, I'm pretty sure he likely did whatever he meant to do, and vanished. A few minutes won't hurt. Now get us to US, Inc., Annie."

"Already headed there. We'll be there in forty-seven seconds. Roof, or street?"

Shego glanced at her watch. "Roof," she told her. "That elevator is slow."

"Right. Here we go."

"Be careful, Kim," Shego told her as they rose over the city, arching down toward the smaller building even as Shego felt the rush of acceleration and deceleration as the fantastic vehicle carried them across half the city in just scant minutes. "We both know Doc is most dangerous when he's…. Well, random."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. I still have the anti-serums, remember."

"Just be careful," she told the redhead, leaning over to kiss her cheek as the K-IV moved to hover over the roof never meant for aircraft of any kind. "Remember, you've got us waiting for you now. So don't be taking those stupid chances you always take."

"I'll be back as soon as possible," Kim promised her, kissing her back, this time on the lips, and then let her go. "Now, go knock 'em dead."

"No big," she smiled, and jumped out of the Kimminator to land on the roof. She waved as Kim flew off, and swallowed her throat before she headed for the access panel to drop into the top floor, surprising a secretary, who shrieked, and dropped four cups of coffee she had been balancing.

"Sorry," Shego smiled ruefully as the woman gaped at her. "Say, could you bring me a cup of that when you go back for refills? I'm going to be in the conference room at the end of the hall."

"Uhm…"

"Thanks. I owe you."

Then she rushed down to the meeting room with exactly twenty seconds to spare.

Pushing the door open, she spotted Dorothy Director at the head of the table that was now crowded with fifteen men and women sitting around it.

"Well," the iron-haired woman drawled, eyeing her. "At least you are punctual. Now, are you prepared?"

"Absolutely," she nodded, and walked into the conference room as she found a whole new kind of nervousness dealing with the fifteen men and women who literally had her future in their hands. It was worse than facing a jury. Those she could intimidate, or ignore.

Parkes was there. With the guy with the rug. But some of the old guys eyeing her looked like they would spit in the devil's face, and dare him to do his worst.

Still, she had already faced the worst she could imagine, and she was still here. Pulling out her laptop, she walked over to the media center at the back of the room, and said, "If you'll give me just a second," she told Dorothy. "I can show you how you might not only improve your existing product, but make a lot of money doing it."

**KP**

"I expected you sooner," Dr. Director told her as Kim walked into the office where the senior agent was sifting reports as she tracked whatever it was she tracking besides Drakken. Because she was pretty sure all that paperwork couldn't just be for Drew Lipski.

However many of them there were now.

"Had to drop Shego off at work first," she smiled.

"Indeed. My aunt did mention she might be interviewing her. Made quite the impression on her yesterday. Trust me, that's hard to do."

"I'll take your word for it. Now, Drakken?"

"We don't know if it's a new Lipski sighting, or one of the previous incarnations already spotted. "However, we have a report that he was seen on Fidalgo Island late last night, crossing into Canada."

"I think he might have an old lair in that region."

"Yes. Just west of Alberta. I want to send a team in, and need you to head it up. After that fiasco in Africa, I can assure you that the men _will_ listen to your orders. Precisely."

"I hope you're right. You're getting a lot of showboats lately. Which, I know, sounds funny coming from me," she grimaced.

"Not at all. You know your limitations, and what you can do. My agents are good, but I have few that are in your class. Remind them of that if you wish. They're waiting in the hangar now."

"I'll get going then if there is nothing else."

"Just curious," Betty asked, looking up from her desk again. "How's Angela doing in school. No….problems as yet?"

"Just the usual teen drama. Nothing she can't handle."

"Just remember, that kid's a walking fusion bomb. If there is any question….."

"I believe in her. And she's already come a long way. Give her some credit, Dr. Director," Kim frowned. "After all, she is Shego's daughter."

"_That's_ what I'm afraid of," she grumbled as Kim scowled, and left without another word.

_To Be Continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own any of the Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them for a tale told for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Devil's Child Redux**

**By LJ58**

**Part 7:**

_From: Emerald_Goddess-At-Flitmail/World-Com _

_Okay, school is more complicated than I first thought. Still, I think I made a friend. Kind of. Then there's this really weird kid. I mean, it's like he's completely clueless, but he's kind of…..harmless. Just really weird. Then there's the wannabes. Honestly, I could outdo the best of them without trying. Yet they still think they are so much better than everyone else. It makes me so… Well, mad. Mom says if you're losing your temper, though, you're not using your brain, so…_

**KP**

"Is Kim home yet," Shego asked as her mother pulled up in the lane for car riders to pick her up.

"Not yet," Shego told her, Kim having taken off two days ago, and aside from a few rushed messages, had yet to return as she chased 'Drakkens' around the globe.

The sleek green and black sports car was Shego's first major purchase, bought not only out of necessity, but to celebrate her new job.

Even she had been a little surprised when her self-marketing approach had blown away the board at Upperton Security, and gained her a contract. A very nice, perk-filled contract that gave her a different kind of security that actually felt pretty good. She had not even had to pull out her ploy of holding back certain upgrades and improvements to their systems. They were impressed with the few she had already demonstrated.

Of course, after she belatedly learned that chubby Parkes had given her a two year old catalog, she wanted to toss his overfed hide out the nearest window. Only her improvements on even that dated offering were still better than the ones Dorothy Director's best had come up with for her.

Which all but won her the job on the spot even without the contract negotiations, which lasted longer than her presentation.

In the end, it all worked out. She just wished Kim had been there to celebrate with them. Still, her redheaded host did check in, and had several times since as the apparent Drakkens' random movements had her hopping all over the globe just then putting out fires, so to speak, as she tried to intuit a larger plan.

"Oh, that's…too bad," she murmured as her daughter settled into the car, glancing out the window.

"Angela?"

"I kind of…hoped she might….."

"Angela," Shego asked again as her daughter had that less than innocent look she knew all too well. "What happened," she asked as she pulled out into traffic, and headed home.

"Well…"

"Just spill it."

Angela sighed plaintively.

"It's not my fault. Well, not completely. I just….kind of played a prank on someone who was really bugging me. And it….got a little out of hand."

"How much out of hand?"

Even as she reached the end of the block, she slowed for the stop-light, and glanced at her daughter.

"Just spill, honey. Trust me, I went through a lot of grief myself when I was in your place."

"Yeah, but….. Mom, I was kind of hoping Kim would go to the parent conference with us."

"Why's that," Shego asked, feeling a degree of jealousy despite her own affection for the woman.

"Well, she actually coped with this stuff like this. You just burned down your school when they made you mad. Remember?"

Shego blushed emerald.

"Yeah," she murmured. "Not my finest hour."

"Jeez, mom. I can relate. But….I didn't want to follow in all your footsteps. Next thing you know I might run off to work for some brainless weirdo."

Shego gasped even as she hesitated long enough after the light changed for someone to honk at her. She put the car in gear, and took off, sputtering as she cast disbelieving glances at her child.

"Was that…..?"

"I was teasing! Honest," Angela told her when her mom looked ready to freak on her. "Guess I'm not that good at this stuff yet," she sighed.

"Well, you're close, sweetie. Now, just tell me about this prank."

Her daughter sighed again, and looked out the window.

"Angela?"

"Well, you remember that girl I told you guys about? The blonde beauty queen wannabe?"

"Yes. She sounds pretty…..average."

"Pretty petty, is what she is," she grumbled. "Anyway, it turned out we were in the same gym class, too. Only when I used a few of my gym moves to wow the coach, who offered me a place on the cheerleading team…"

"Really," Shego grinned. "Following Kim's footsteps now, are we?"

"Mom," she blushed.

"Sorry. So, what happened. Your...rival didn't like it?"

"She's head of the cheerleading squad."

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh," Angela agreed. "She gave this weird, super-tough workout for a tryout."

"And the coach didn't stop her?"

"She wasn't there at the time."

"You should have….."

"Mom, after Yamanouchi, it was cake. I blew them away."

"And…?"

"Lena hated me even more," she sighed, not telling her that Lena had told her still didn't pass because her skin would class with their uniforms, and make them look like laughing stocks. "She made fun of me again, and everyone was laughing at her stupid jokes. That was when I decided on a little payback."

"Define…..payback," Shego sighed now, driving through town, headed for the grocery since they did need to pick up a few things.

"Well, this other friend of mine helped me snatch a few chemicals from the science lab….."

Shego cringed.

"Don't tell me….."

"I just whipped up a little synthetic hair dye to teach the blonde bimbo a lesson, and slipped it in her shampoo. Only…..I think I miscalculated the strength of the interaction when mixed with a commercial shampoo."

"What happened," Shego asked, starting to see where this was going.

"Well, at first, it was perfect. Her hair turned this very pretty shade of green. Even her brows!"

Shego didn't quite stifle the snigger than escaped as she tried not to rear-end the car that stopped short in front of her.

"Yeah, it was funny. Only like an hour later, all her hair started falling out. Completely. Even her brows."

Shego laughed outright now, missing the fact the car behind her had stopped now, and the drivers from both cars were getting out and approaching her.

"Yeah. Hilarious," Angela grumbled. "Only now I need my parents to come in and see the principal, and she's a real…"

"Sonuva…..! Get down," Shego suddenly barked even as she shoved Angela down as she saw the men on either side of the car raising weapons to aim at them.

Even as the men fired, the car hummed.

Just before a robotic voice intoned, "Auto-defense systems online," and the men went down as their own gunfire ricocheted in their faces as the bullets they fired point-blank on windows that glowed translucently when the machine-pistols spat the deadly hail of lead at them.

"What the…..?"

"Whoa," Angela gaped as Shego's communicator chirped, and Wade's face appeared on the 'watch.'

"Shego! I just detected an assault on your car. Is everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I think. Two hoods just tried to blow us away, but the windows….."

"Oh, good. I put in a SID system, and hoped it would work. I forgot to tell you, though, didn't I?"

"A little warning would be nice, Nerdlinger. Especially as three cops, and a very ugly looking guy in…..red?"

"Red? Activating area cams."

What?"

"Shego! Those aren't cops, it's Gemini! Get out of there! Now," the super-genius told her.

"I'm penned in here, Nerdlinger," she hissed. "I can't exactly….."

"All right, don't panic. I'm booting your auto-drive for you. Just hang on, and don't touch _anything_."

"Woo-hooooo," Angela howled as Shego's eyes rounded even as familiar turbines shrilled, and the small sports car launched itself into the air vertically before banking, and roaring away from town toward Kim's house.

"So much for the grocery shopping," Shego muttered as she eyed the dark face on her communicator. "But I could have used a little heads-up on the upgrades I didn't even know you did on my car. Which I _just_ bought," she added caustically.

"Actually, Dr. Possible did them. Uh, Kim's dad. He wanted to make sure you were safe even if you weren't using the Kimminator," Wade told her. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Trust me, it was."

"Well, we didn't expect you to need it this soon. Dr. Possible hoped to 'surprise' you tomorrow at the family get-together."

"You mean if Kim gets back in time," she muttered.

"She's inbound now," Wade told her. "That last sighting in Scotland proved to be a bust, too."

"Fair enough," Shego frowned at him, wondering why Kim hadn't called herself. "Only why is that fruitcake Gemini suddenly after me? I don't suppose you happen to know that, too?"

"Not a clue. But it was obviously him. The red suit is his latest trademark for civilian operatives. And the traffic cam showed Greek letters on the squad cars. Obvious fakes."

"Nice of you to notice."

"Well, I've had some experience with these things," Wade drawled. "I thought you'd be sharper than this, too, though."

"So I'm still a little rusty. I was having a family moment, and didn't notice…."

"Enough said," Wade smiled uneasily. "Oh, and tell Angela next time to use only a _quarter_ ounce of ammonia."

"What," Shego sputtered as the communicator went dark even as they began to slow, and the car descended toward the house they shared with Kim.

"Wow, he really does know everything," Angela remarked. Then blushed at her mother's expression.

"Looks like we get leftovers, kiddo. Because we are not going back out until I know that one-eyed moron is gone."

"Ah, we could handle him."

"I could. You're still not exactly ready for this stuff," Shego told her. "And, no, I don't want you to….."

"Mom, I'm not a little kid anymore. I can take care of myself."

"Tell that to the principal tomorrow."

Angela cringed.

"I am assuming the meeting is tomorrow."

"Eight sharp," she sighed, and finally produced a letter before getting out of the car that had shut itself down.

Shego didn't open the letter as they walked into the house, the door lock a palm scanner that opened only for authorized persons.

Closing the door behind them, Shego keyed in the heightened security code that locked down the house. She wasn't worried about the car. If it was half as good as Kim's K-IV, which she didn't doubt knowing the Possibles, then it was safe enough. She just wished she had known that from the start.

And when the he…. _Heck_ did they even manage to do the upgrades? She had only had the thing for two days.

Even as she activated the house's security system, she heard her communicator chirp again, and was about to let the nerd have it when she realized she wasn't looking at him.

"Shego," Kim rasped. "Are you all right? What happened?"

"We're fine. Didn't your buddy tell you about it?"

"No. Annie just alerted me that you activated the house's primary defenses. What is it? Is someone….?"

"It's precautionary," Shego told her. "We just left some of Gemini's goons back on the road where they tried to ambush us."

"Then you're both all right? Thank heavens," the redhead's features relaxed. "I should be there within the hour. We'll talk then."

"We'll be waiting," Shego murmured, and deactivated the communicator even as she found herself smiling.

"Mom," Angela asked as she came back into the living room. "Who were you talking to now?"

"Kim. She's on her way back. She said give her an hour."

"Cool," the young girl smiled as Shego continued to smile.

Kim couldn't be that worried without really caring. That said something that the woman had yet to manage to actually say.

"Why are you smiling," her daughter asked. "Didn't you tell her we almost got wasted by those freaks?"

"She knows," she murmured, and headed for the kitchen.

Knowing her Princess, the woman hadn't eaten right since she left, and she should surprise her with a hot meal. Screw leftovers, she'd scrounge, and make up something special.

Angela watched her mother walk toward the kitchen with a vacant smile, and shook her head. No doubt about it. Grownups were weird.

**KP**

He frowned as he walked into the main lab, and surveyed the destruction.

"Honestly, you think _someone_ would have cleaned this up while I was gone. It's just so hard to get good help," the blue-skinned man complained as he began sifting the rubble around him.

He paused, listening to an echo down the corridors carved out of the living rock of the mountain that housed his lair, and shrugged.

"Meh, if they want me, they'll just have to find me. I'm busy. Because this time, finally, I have the perfect, and unbeatable plan to finally, and forever beat that annoying, redheaded hero!"

"You mean I have the perfect plan, don't you," a gravelly voice drawled as Dr. Drakken turned to eye the newcomers.

"Oh, please," he sniffed at the burly man in red who wore an eye patch over one eye. "If I hadn't clued you in, you wouldn't have been able to even find out where Shego was hiding."

"Hiding! Do you know what she did to my Betas? Hiding people do not shoot down valuable allies in the street!"

"Was that before or after you blew them up for failing you," Drakken smirked knowingly.

"Well, I cannot have my people believing they can fail without consequences," the bearded madman drawled as he walked into the lab, and looked around with a snort of disdain.

"And, anyway, it's still my plan. I just brought you in on it because you still want to get Shego back for what he did your…..rat, was it?"

"Pepe was no rat," the man all but shouted.

"Whatever. Still, even that creature should have known better than to try to bite her. I mean, she does radiate enough heat to….."

"I know, Dr. Drakken. That is why you are here, and we are here, and I chose to work with you. Now, shall we need to get on with it?"

"Hmmph, you're as grumpy as Shego at times. Do you know that? I wonder if it's the snug uniforms? Too much constriction, or….."

"Will you just find what we need," Gemini roared.

"Well, you don't see me acting so grouchy," Drakken declared as he went back to sifting the ruin of his lab. "Why? I'll tell you," he went on blithely unaware of the other man's audibly grinding teeth. "I wear nothing confining. Nice, comfortable lab coats. Bulletproof, of course. Oh, and plasma-resistant. Nothing is truly plasma-proof. I mean, you are talking the stuff of the universe there. Super-heated energy on a level with….."

"Dr. Drakken," Gemini all but growled. "Do you, or do you not still have the plans we need for our vindication?"

"Of course, I do," the blue-skinned man grumbled. "I never throw anything away."

"I can tell," the head of WEE muttered as he looked around in disdain.

"Well, excuse me for being environmentally conscious," Drakken huffed. "Besides, you never know when you might need a spare brain-switching machine, or an extra syntho-clone for something. Aha! Here it is. My plans for one of my greatest inventions ever! The sonic drill! With this, I can bore a hole to any depth in but minutes, and create massive earthquakes. Devastating volcanoes! Incredibly overwhelming natural disasters that not even Kim Possible can hope to overcome!"

"Let me see…..! What? This is….chicken scratching! There are no plans here," Gemini complained as he stared at the confusing squiggles and inane labeling of said doodles.

"Perhaps to you," Drakken smiled coldly. "But to my fantastic intellect, these are the plans to the utter and overwhelming doom for both Kim Possible, and my disloyal sidekick! Doooooooom!" he crowed as Gemini slapped a hand over his face, wondering if he had gotten into something he was going to regret.

**KP**

"Nothing," Shego asked as Kim ate heartily, and smiled gratefully for the hot meal waiting on her upon her return.

"Their movements are so random, it's like they don't have a clue what they're doing," Kim sighed as she nodded. "The moment we hear of a sighting, by the time we arrive, he's gone again, and that seems to be true for all the others. We've confirmed five duplicates at this point based on multiple sightings, but so far, all they seem to be doing is raiding old lairs, or stealing parts from warehouses, or parts' stores."

"That sounds like Drew," Shego nodded.

"Oh, and Dr. Director confirmed those were Gemini's men. In fact, when the ambulance carrying them reached the hospital, it was blown up by a mini missile. The paramedics, thankfully, were already out. The henches, however, weren't."

"He blows up his own guys," Angela gaped. "How does he keep any help?"

"He pays well," Shego rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but you still have to survive to spend it," Angela declared. "I think I'd work for anybody but someone like him. Or the blue guy. Frankly, you had to be a little nuts, too, mom," she declared.

"Well, gee, thanks, munchkin," she muttered, glaring at her daughter.

"So, dad's upgrades saved you guys, though. That's good."

"You knew? How did you know? I mean, how did you even know I was getting a car….?"

"C'mon, Shego, you were drooling over that car the last month after we started talking about a job. We knew you would buy it the first chance you got, and I had dad put a full package into it for you and Angel."

She smiled as she paused to take a drink of her tea as she eyed the little girl.

"And speaking of Angela," she said as she put her glass down. "What's this Ms. Barkin called to tell me about unauthorized bio-chemical experiments on your classmates?" Angela groaned as Shego only sniggered now.

"I kind of had a prank backfire," she sighed as she looked away.

"Want to talk about it, since I'm the only one that doesn't know the details."

"You mean the storm trooper didn't fill you in," Shego smirked.

"I know Mr. Barkin. Having found out he actually has a sister, and she's a lot like him, I don't think I'll just take her word for what happened. So, want to explain," she asked, turning from Shego to Angela.

"Well, it started with this girl," she muttered. "A real…..jerk."

"It usually does," Kim sighed, remembering her own…..jerks.

"….and after a while, all her hair fell out," Angela explained at the end of her story about the somewhat too potent hair dye."

"Green hair. That would have been something to see," Kim actually grinned.

"Not setting the right example there, Princess," Shego told her, not mentioning her own earlier laughter.

"What? It is funny. To be honest, I would have loved to do worse to some of the thorns in my side back in my school days."

"Not mom," Angela asked, having heard a lot of the stories of their rivalry from Kim's side of late.

"No. I always respected Shego, even when I was kicking her butt…"

"Who was kicking whose butt, Kimmie," Shego growled.

The redhead only smiled.

"Any way, I just meant, sometimes it's very natural to want to rub someone's nose in the dirt. Hard. But there is a better way."

"There is," Shego and Angela both exclaimed.

"There is," Kim told them. "For instance, there was this girl in my cheerleading squad back in my school days. A real perfectionist, and a major control freak."

"Yep, sounds like Lena," Angela sighed.

Kim only nodded.

"Anyway, I figured out quick the best way to get under her skin without the obvious problems was to simply outdo her at her own game. Not by being….snaky, or anything, that is," she added quickly. "But by just being so good at cheerleading that it left her looking…..less good. Trust me, it drove her _crazy_."

"Hmmmm. She did give me this stupid routine for a tryout, and when I blew it away, that was when she started saying I couldn't be on the stupid team because my skin….clashed."

"Wait. That's why you did this," Shego asked.

"Didn't I tell you that part?"

"It must have gotten overlooked," Shego said grimly. "Why don't you retell it."

"Well, she told me I couldn't be on the squad because my skin would clash with their stupid uniforms, and make the rest of the look bad," she said, looking hurt again.

"And now we have our defense," Kim smiled.

"How? She did do the crime," Shego pointed out.

"True. But if Ms. Barkin really is as much a stickler as her brother, she's not going to let a little against the rules harassment go either. I'm not saying this excuses what you did," Kim quickly added as she eyed Angela again, whose appetite suddenly lagged as she recalled those hateful words. "But what she said was definitely against the school tolerance policy."

"I get it," Shego murmured thoughtfully. "You use their own rules against them! You really have learned to be devious," she grinned at Kim.

"That's not devious. It's just….."

"Uh-huh?"

"Well, sometimes fighting fire with fire only gets you burned," she quipped. "So you have to fight….smarter. Remember what your instructor taught you at Yamanouchi," Kim asked her.

"Which one," Shego grinned again now. "She kind of went through a few of them while you were away."

Kim only sighed at that one.

"I'm pretty sure they all taught you to use your mind as much as your fists. Am I right?"

"Yeah," Angela nodded.

"That doesn't mean brewing potentially dangerous hair dyes," Shego quickly added.

"No. But as I said, you can use someone's strengths against them if you approach things….properly," she murmured.

"Kim?"

"Nothing. Nothing. I just had a thought of how to deal with Drakken," she grinned. "Or rather, the Drakkens."

"Do I want to know?"

"Let's just say, it might involve tweaking an already unstable mind."

"Wow. That won't be hard," Shego said, rolling her eyes. "Just call his mommy."

"Only as a last resort," Kim actually shuddered, having met Mrs. Lipski on several occasions. "Anyway, back to Angela. We'll both go in with your tomorrow," she assured her. "And we'll see that you get a fair trial….."

"Trial," the girl squeaked.

"Trial," Shego echoed.

"You knew Barkin," she told her.

"Don't remind me."

"Well, if the sister _is_ anything at all like him, then, yes. Trial. We just have to ensure that Angela's rival doesn't get off without her own hearing."

"Works for me," Shego smiled.

"Suddenly, burning down the school just seems a lot easier. And more attractive," Angela muttered.

"No," Shego barked, surprising her and Kim both. "No," she said in a softer voice. "Honey, don't ever make the mistake of repeating my screw-up's. Promise me that. Okay?"

"I was trying to joke. You know, lighten the mood," Angela said quietly.

"Okay, well, be careful who you joke with like that. Some people take that stuff seriously these days. And trust me, Angel, you don't want to end up following my bad example. I only told you about my life so you would know _not_ to do the things I did."

"I know, mom. Jeez, I'm not a complete moron," she muttered, picking at her food now.

"Don't worry, Angela," Kim told her with a confident smile. "Things will work out. You'll see."

Angela said nothing to that. She wasn't so sure. Sometimes, much as she liked Kim, she felt she was a bit too optimist. Then again, things did seem to work out for her. Maybe she did need to be more like Kim.

She smiled as she considered that, mentally adding, "Except for her fashion sense."

"What," both women asked when they caught her sudden smile.

Which only made her smile more as she told her mother, "I was just thinking about what Kim said. Maybe I can just outdo everyone. What if I joined the track team. No one would be faster than me? Or the judo club. Hey, I'll bet I could even wipe the field on the football…"

"No," both woman exclaimed as one, leaving her laughing as she had no intention of going that far.

Still, it would have been nice to get on the cheerleading squad, and made Lena look bad. She couldn't help but smile as an idea formed.

_To Be Continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own any of the Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them for a tale told for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Devil's Child Redux**

**By LJ58**

**Part 8:**

_From: Emerald_Goddess-At-Flitmail/World-Com _

_I think I went kind of far. I mean, it was kind of funny when Lena's hair turned green. Not so much when it fell out. Even if she did deserve it. I am not looking forward to the meeting tomorrow with the principal. Meanwhile, I guess the rest of school is going okay. I mean, it's a lot more boring than I expected. How do you manage it? I find myself falling asleep more than not, it's so dull. _

_At least mom agreed to let me work out some with her and Kim now, though. Kim convinced her I need the discipline, but they still won't let me do the advanced stuff they do. But they are fun to watch…._

**KP**

"Ha! Got you now," Shego lunged, feinted, and tried to sweep Kim's legs even as Angela laughed, applauding as Kim simply leapt straight up, came down in a roll, and planted her hands on the ground to push back to mule kick her mother square in the back.

"Who got who now," Kim chortled as she tumbled to her feet, spun around, and took a defensive stance.

"I forgot how sneaky you can be," the emerald-skinned woman in pale green sweats grumbled as she regained her feet. "You are so going to pay for that one."

"Whoooo-hoooo! Go, Kim!" "Hey! Whose side are you on," Shego spat over her shoulder at her daughter.

"Aw, mom. You know I can't pick sides," the grinning girl on the back step laughed.

"Sounds like you already did," her mother complained.

"No. I cheered for you yesterday," the girl reasoned. "Today it's Kim's turn."

"Can't be fairer than that," Kim grinned.

"Oh, yeah. How about….."

"Yeah," Kim asked, having ducked Shego, and let her tumble over her head as she added a little force to the woman's momentum by swinging her forward with a timely thrust of her arms.

Shego swore, rolled back to her feet, and demanded, "Where did that move come from?"

"You're not the only one that keeps up with her training," Kim grinned. "When I realized you were really shaking off the rust training with Master Taki, I decided to amp up a few of my own moves."

"Like you needed amping," Shego grumble.

"Ah, c'mon. Two out of three?"

"You've already got five out of six, and you know it. I thought I was rusty, but you've just gotten better, haven't you," Shego complained.

Kim smiled, and walked forward to pat her cheek.

"Actually, you're as good as ever. The difference, Shego, is you're not trying to kill me any longer. Now, anyone else, they're probably fair game," she told her sincerely.

Shego mulled that one over for all of three seconds.

"It is hard to bring my full game when I don't want to cripple my meal ticket," she drawled.

"Mom," Angela gasped. "That is so not cool."

"It's okay, kiddo," Kim laughed, green eyes filled with humor. "That's just your mom's way of saying she admits I'm right."

"Sneaky, and cocky, aren't you," the woman grumbled at her.

Kim only beamed.

"So, who gets to teach the squirt defensive moves today?"

"I'd better do it. Your idea of defense tends to turn into full body casts when you forget to hold back."

"Aw, mom. Kim lets me do…"

"_Who_ is already in trouble with the principal? Or are you looking for some more chores already?"

Angela had the sense to cringe.

Then put on her best serious face as she jumped up, and asked, "So, what kind of moves are you going to show me today?"

Shego smiled.

Crooking a finger, she told her daughter, "Just come right at me. Like most of those undisciplined brats you call peers now would try."

Angela grinned, and curling her hands into light fists, she charged.

**KP**

"Uhm, Kim," Shego said as she saw the redhead standing in her door in only a robe, her red hair still damp from her shower.

"Shego," Kim murmured, simply staring at the woman in the room. "Can I come in?"

"You….want to….?"

"I'm not drunk. I'm not really tired. And we do still need to talk," she told her with a faint smile. "About a lot of things."

"We do," Shego agreed, dropping her towel as she walked to the edge of the bed, sat down, and gestured to the chair. "So…"

"You know about my mom dying."

"Yeah," Shego nodded, watching her walk into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Do you know, I had so many things I wanted to say to her. So many things I still wanted to ask. About….things. Life. Stuff. I took our time together for granted, though. Then…. Then our time was just gone. Watching you guys work out this evening…. Well, I don't want that to happen to us," she said, and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed beside her. "I don't want to wake up one day and find out I blew the only chance I had for….whatever we may have here."

"And….what do you think we have, Kim," she asked softly.

"I don't know. Yet. But I do know I….. I do love you. A lot. I love your kid. I love this weird pseudo-family we're putting together, and I want you guys to be part of my life as long as it can last. I figure….everything else is just…..details."

"So, you love my kid?"

"And you," Kim smiled at her.

"You know, you say that now. We still haven't seen Ms. Barkin yet. You may change your mind after tomorrow."

"Never."

"Never?"

"I…..might not remember everything about that night, but I remembered enough. You made me feel…..good. Better than good. _Special_. I want to return that. With interest."

"Kim….."

"Because you are. Special. Very special. I realize that now. So, no more wasting time. No more doubts. You and me," she asked firmly, looking into Shego's eyes, and seeing the same look she had seen when Shego had reached out to her that afternoon she had thought she was about to die.

To Shego's utter chagrin, she found herself sniffing as she reached for the redhead, tears starting to brim as she hugged the woman who hugged her back without hesitation.

"It took you long enough," she rasped with a husky voice.

"I just wanted to make sure….. I didn't screw up….."

"You couldn't. Not with me. Don't forget, I've seen you at your worst already."

"Ditto," Kim said, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Oh, Princess," she sighed, stroking her back. "You have no idea."

"I've met Hego. He likes to share."

"Oh. Right," Shego grimaced. "Let's not mention the blue moron just now," she sighed.

"Agreed," Kim giggled, and reached up to kiss her. "So. My turn?"

"Anything you say," the green-skinned woman murmured, and stretched back on the bed as Kim proved she had remembered more than a few things.

**KP**

"…and there is absolutely no excuse for…"

"No, ma'am," Kim and Shego sighed as Shego agreed, "There's not."

"I expect all my students to adhere to…"

"We understand, completely," Shego nodded.

"Ms. Barkin, may I say something?"

"So long as I'm not going to hear any whining, or vain excuses," she glowered from behind her desk.

"No, ma'am," she said, putting on a solemn mask. "I know I overstepped bounds here, and I really am sorry. I just want to….explain. Not excuse myself. Just explain, and maybe ask for…..another chance," she said with a faint quaver in her tone.

"Go on," the woman grumbled after a moment, nodding at her.

"You see, I just really wanted to join the cheer squad. I thought I could finally fit in, but….Lena…. She was so….so mean. Calling me names. Talking about my….m-mom, and my….s-s-skin. I guess I just overreacted. I know I went too far, but I still really just want to…..fit in, and be part of something," she said quietly. "That's all."

"Hmmmm," the woman murmured, eyeing her as if staring right through her as Angela turned away, looking miserable.

"I take it you have had a discussion with your daughter about her…antics at home, too?"

"Of course," Shego nodded quickly. "A very….stern discussion," Shego nodded with a straight face.

"Well, second chances are not any good unless they are used," the principal finally declared as Angela risked looking her way. "But this is your first, and _only_ one, young lady. You have one week of detention, _after_ which, if you wish it, you will try out for the cheer squad with a proper coach to assess your suitability based on your skills. Not your….skin color."

"Oh, thank you," she smiled, gushing as she stepped up behind her mother and Kim, clutching their shoulders. "I won't let you down. I promise!"

"See that you don't. Now, I believe you have class."

"Yes, ma'am. Gym," she sighed, thought she knew the woman knew it, and she knew Lena was going to be there. Without her hair.

She did her best not to smile just then.

"Then we're finished. Go."

Shego and Kim rose, too, starting to turn to go when Ms. Barkin cleared her throat.

Loudly.

"One more thing, Ms. Possible. While I can see you have a…..unique lifestyle, I would prefer if you refrain from flying over the school without warning. In fact, you should refrain from such antics completely. This is not an airport, but an institution of higher learning."

"Sorry, ma'am. It won't happen again."

"This week," Shego murmured softly, making Kim bite her lip as the stocky woman glared at them.

"Anything else?"

"Well, I believe Angela said it quite well. She understands she did wrong, and wants to make up for it. So, whatever you feel is fair, we shall she adheres to it."

Ms. Barkin nodded, then eyed the green-skinned girl who stood back behind the two women. "Fine. Now, get out of my office."

They left.

"Wow," Shego said the moment they left the office, eyeing her daughter. "Way to lay it on, you little ham."

"What? You think I watched all those goofy soaps you like without learning a few things?"

"Goofy soaps," Kim echoed, earning a glare from her houseguest, and more recent lover.

"Listen, we all have things to do, so try to behave for the foreseeable future," Shego told her daughter.

"Hey, I learned my lesson."

"This time," Shego suggested.

"Well, like you said. Don't get caught. So, yeah, I learned my lesson."

Kim rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, 'teach,' before you give her the wrong ideas again."

"Again," Shego sputtered as Kim dragged her for the door as she waved to Angela as they parted.

"Again. Or do you think I think she came up with that hair dye trick on that on? Let me guess, you used that one yourself, didn't you?"

"Well," Shego sighed, glancing away guiltily as she headed for her car. Which was parked right beside Kim's.

"Just go. You don't want to be late. Lunch?"

"Will you be in town," Shego asked as they paused on the walk.

"I should be. Right now, things seem quiet, but you never know. Hopefully….."

"Call me at lunch, then. If you are free, I'd love to take my best girl out," Shego smiled.

"Better not let Angela hear you call me that," Kim laughed.

"The munchkin understands. Later, Kimmie," she smiled, and then they both shared a light kiss before parting.

Even as a boy striding indolently toward class more than a little late paused to whistle.

"Shego," Kim shot her a warning glance as the woman glared at the young teen.

"I just realized," she said, pausing again before opening her door. "My little girl is going to school with a whole pack of those….."

"Boys?"

Shego's expression suggested another label.

"I think we need to have another talk with her."

"We," Kim asked, blushing.

"Oh. Right. You stink with the whole relationship thing. _I'd_ better talk to her alone."

"Gee, thanks," Kim laughed all the same as she sputtered out her protest even as Shego climbed into her car, chortling at her.

"See you at lunch, Princess," Shego broadcast over her communicator. "I hope."

Kim smiled, and gave her a wink as she let Shego pull out of the lot, and drive away first.

"Annie," she said, pulling out after Shego, and turning in another direction. "Get me Wade, and patch in Dr. Director. I have a plan to smoke out our Drakkens."

"It's about time. I guess getting laid finally helped you relax, and get your head back in the game."

"Annie!"

The AI only chortled as she opened the channels requested.

**KP**

Lena was easy to spot in the gym.

She was the only female in the entire gym who was bald as a baby.

When she turned to see Angela walking out of the locker room to join them, she gave a sputtering gasp, and demanded, "Why is she back? Don't they have to arrest thugs and bullies?"

"Gee, then why aren't you in jail," she quipped.

"Go," the coach snapped as the class waited to see what happened next. "You're late."

"Sorry, coach. I was busy getting detention," she smiled crookedly, and handed over her pass.

"One week after school detention," the coach murmured. "You got off light."

"You haven't met my mom," she sighed, thinking of the serious list of chores that had been heaped on her head at home.

"No, I haven't," the stocky blonde agreed. "All right. Now, as I was about to tell the rest of the class after that sorry display of physical ability, we seem to have an overabundance of energy, but not that much fitness," the coach told the class. "So the rest of the hour you will lap the gym. All of you," she added, eyeing the few in class on the cheer squad.

There was a predictable chorus of moans.

"Move," Coach Matters barked.

Angela, already feeling lucky, started loping around the gym at a pace she realized no one else was matching. Even after she slowed her pace twice, she realized no one was keeping up with her. And the rest of the class was all lagging after barely one lap.

"Jeez," she muttered to herself. "Talk about physically unfit."

Even the few members of the squad weren't doing that well. And they were already members? She had to wonder who they knew to get on the team without being in any kind of condition. From what she had heard from Kim, the cheerleaders she knew trained constantly, and had to be fitter than most jocks.

"Go," the coach shouted after about fifteen minutes from the bleachers where she watched the class running around the gym. Or what passed for running for some of them. "Over here."

"Yes, coach," she asked as she trotted over to stand in front of the woman eyeing her grade book as if already assessing grades.

Lena jogged past, sparing her a fulsome glare as the very bald teen glared at her before going on.

"Not even breathing hard, and yet I saw you deliberately slow down _three_ times," Regina Matters remarked as she eyed the rest of the class. Most of them starting to visibly lag. "Just how fast can you go?"

"Uhm, pretty fast," she admitted.

"How long?"

"How long do you need?"

"Like that, is it," the coach smirked. "Tabitha told me you blew away Lena's tryout like it was a kindergarten playground game."

"Well, it wasn't that hard," she blushed.

"Uh-huh," the woman murmured, eyeing her. "Kind of thin for your age. How strong are you?"

"Well…"

"Ballpark," Regina asked.

"I could probably lift….. Uhm…..two hundred pretty easy. Not much more."

"Some of Coach Ryan's players couldn't do that well," the woman snorted. "Just what kind of wind do you have?"

"Probably…..a lot," she murmured uneasily now.

Regina nodded. "I understand you have a unique parentage. And unique….upbringing. Honestly, I don't care. What I do want to know, is are you serious about joining the squad?"

Angela smiled now. "Yes, ma'am. Ms. Barkin said I could try out next week after….."

"Your detention is with me," the coach cut her off. "For the next week you're going to show me what you can really do. If I am satisfied, then at the end of your detention, you'll be on the team. Frankly, we need a little spark to get the others going. As well as wow the crowds. I'm thinking you'll provide that, and more."

"Really? Wow. Oh, and….I'm really sorry about….. You know," she said, glancing over at where Lena was on the far side of gym, visibly panting by then.

"I'm not that old. I know how cruel your peers can be. That said, next time come to me if you're having problems. Agreed?"

"Yes, coach."

"Good. Now, hit the showers." Rising to blow her whistle, she shouted the command again, telling the girls, "All right, you slugs. Showers. And that means you, too, Anna," she shouted at a girl she had already been told was ducking showers at the end of the class.

The girl blushed, and trailed toward the lockers as Angela grinned, and headed for the locker room even as Lena eyed her coldly before racing ahead.

It was after Lena had finished her shower in the fastest time ever that Angela got the message.

"Oops," Lena purred from the side of the community showers where their towels were left. "Looks like your towel slipped and fell," the former blonde smiled unctuously as Angela started to reach for it only to find it laying in a pool of water.

Angela tensed, one eye ticking, then smirked.

"Oh, that's okay," she drawled, and walked right past her toward her locker even as the water began to steam and evaporate from her body as she elevated her body temperature just enough to dry off the way her mom showed her. By the time she reached her locker, even her hair was dry.

"How did you do that," Tabitha, one of the cheerleaders gasped, standing next to her at the lockers as everyone gaped at her as she dressed without showing the slightest distress.

"Family secret," she beamed at the brunette with a slightly rounder figure than her.

Lena was staring hard, looking confused, and irritated, and Angela just watched her glare with a bland smile as she secretly thought, "_Operation Annoy With Our Greatness_" had just begun.

**KP**

Kim faced the television camera after she had advised Dr. Director on her plan.

To her surprise, the woman accepted her ploy as doable, and thought it might be a way to handle the man, and again, bring him, all of him, to her. Where they would be waiting. She cleared her throat as Will nodded at the cameraman who had been sent over from a local network after Betty had called in a few favors of her own.

She waited on the signal, wishing someone else could have done the on-air bit, but to really put a pin in it, as some still liked to say, Drakken, all of him, needed to see her face. Hear her say the words she was about to say. If that didn't set them off, and start a stampede her way, nothing would.

"And…..we're live," the cameraman told her, no reporter present since this was a taped statement that would be airing periodically throughout the next few days to ensure all the Drakkens got the word.

"She nodded at the man, eyed the unblinking eye of the camera, and gave a faint smile.

"Hello. I'm Kim Possible. I'm taking this time out to let everyone know that Dr. Drakken, the real Dr. Drakken, has been neutralized, and imprisoned. He is no longer a threat. Not that he ever was," she pointedly added with a trademark smirk borrowed from a certain woman in green.

"That said," she went on after a faint pause. "Some of you are reporting seeing multiple Drakkens out there across the world. I'm here to tell you not to be alarmed. What you are seeing are rogue, and malfunctioning Drakken clones that escaped after Dr. Drakken's last rampage. If you see one of these mindless, defective creatures, please report it to your local authorities, and let them handle them. Why they are not truly dangerous, they are still very annoying, and likely to cause a great deal of mischief if provoked."

She paused, smiled again, and then eyed the camera pointedly.

"Also, for all those fearing a Drakken invasion, let me assure you, there is nothing to worry about. These clones don't have half the brain Dr. Drakken has, which, after all, isn't much. So, take care, and everyone have a nice day out there."

"Got it," the cameraman grinned, shutting off the digital recording. "You want to review it?"

"Sure, but I think I got it the first time," Kim smiled as Will predictably just glowered at her.

Five minutes later, the cameraman, with GJ escort, was headed to the station to arrange for a multi-national broadcast on the hour.

Now they just had to wait. She glanced at her watch, grinning as she realized she just had time to hop across town, and have lunch with Shego after all.

**KP**

"You're smiling," Shego smiled back as she picked up her daughter after detention.

"So are you," Angela remarked. "Good day?"

"Great day," Shego smiled on. "You?"

"Better than expected," she grinned. "You wouldn't believe the detention I've got."

"Oh?"

"The coach has seven of us. Two guys, and five girls including me. She made us do calisthenics the whole hour. Piece of cake, even if it got a little boring."

"I'm betting you're the only one that thinks so."

"Well, yeah. You wouldn't be believe how huge this one kid is, and he's only eleven!"

"See what happens when you don't take care of yourself?"

"Yeah," she shuddered. "Ugh."

"So, any more problems with the wannabe queen of the school?"

"No," Angela smiled. "Not a bit."

Shego knew that smile. She didn't ask.

"Is Kim home today?"

"Yes," Shego smiled all the more as they drove home. "She's pretty sure her plan will smoke out the rest of the Drakkens without her having to hunt them."

"What plan," Angela asked.

"You'll see," she grinned again, chuckling again at just the thought of that 'public service announcement,' and how Drew was going to take it. She would almost pay to see his face, or faces, when he first heard it.

**KP**

Drakken was almost finished with the sonic drill he was building in the heart of the mountain lair where he was working with Gemini's men when he saw the face of the one woman on the planet he hated more than anyone else in the world.

Perhaps even the universe, considering his recent jaunt through the stars.

He had helped conquer worlds! He! The Great Blue!

But the moment he came back here for a final bit of vindication, it was like he was back on an endless ride that should have ended years ago. After all, it was inconceivable that a mere cheerleader should be able to thwart the greatest criminal genius in the world.

Yet she did. Constantly. Which truly, and utterly irked him beyond telling.

"What is she saying," he demanded of the henchman with the weird letter on his chest that didn't seem to be proper English. "Turn it up, I can't hear it."

"I don't think you want to hear it, Doc," the man nearest the set remarked uneasily. Even Gemini's men had figured out how unstable this guy was, and their own boss's threats aside, this guy was beyond wacky. He had already accidentally turned one guy into jelly, and dropped a two ton boom on another.

Then berated _them_ for being clumsy.

"Turn it up," the blue-skinned man hissed even as a long, thick vine rose out of his back, and waved ominously.

The man turned up the volume.

It was the last thing he remembered before he woke in the hospital sometime later.

_To Be Continued….._


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own any of the Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them for a tale told for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Devil's Child Redux**

**By LJ58**

**Part 9:**

_From: Emerald_Goddess-At-Flitmail/World-Com _

_Okay, honestly, this time you really would not believe what happened! Seriously! I was sitting in History class today, bored out of my skull, of course, when the wall suddenly exploded. The whole wall! Believe it or not, it was one of Kim's dumber enemies. The golfing guy. He seemed to think he could just show up and grab me. Which, you can guess, kind of says how dumb he really is!_

_Anyway, mom and Kim both showed up, and can you believe it, the kids cheered me. _Me_! That Lena was so tweaked I thought her head was going to pop. (And, really, you have to see the wig she's wearing to believe it)! I did my best not to laugh, but what can you do? _

_Hope you are doing well, you mentioned a problem at home, and I know all about being discreet on the home front, so I won't pry. I do hope things work out for you. Let me know how things go…._

**KP**

Dr. Drakken eyed the instrument he was holding as he flew over the Atlantic.

The device was an invention he had cobbled together on the spur of the moment. Something that had to be dealt with before he focused on the even more urgent matter of taking care of Kim Possible, and his treacherous lackey.

Noting the faint tick of the needle, and he adjusted his course, and turned toward Scotland. Why one of his dopplegangers should be there was beyond him. But he would find them. Each and every one of them.

And then he, the only _true_ Dr. Drakken, would teach those imposters that there could be only one!

**KP**

"You saw it," Tina asked needlessly as she spotted Angela coming down the hall after first period.

Sniggering, and about to bite her lip off in an attempt not to burst into laughter.

"You have to be talking about Lena's fright wig," Ben grinned as he came up to join them on the way to second period. "Honestly, I think it's a Halloween leftover," the lanky body confided in that completely careless way of saying stupid things that he had. "Someone should tell her….."

"That she looked better bald," Angela giggled.

Tina did burst into laughter at that as they entered the class, and took their seats.

"I hope there's no pop test today," Ben sighed as he sat behind Tina, who set next to Angela.

"Forgot to read the chapter again," Tina asked knowingly as she eyed the teacher who merely glanced at them with an utterly indifferent expression.

"We had to read a chapter? Man, when did she assign that?"

"Uh, yesterday at the end of class," Tina told him pointedly.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. Honestly, you think teachers would tell you stuff like that at the start so it didn't get lost in the rush for your locker, and….stuff."

Both girls rolled their eyes at that one.

Considering Ben's entire notebook considered of drawings of improbably powerful cars with improbably powerful engines that towered over their chassis, they doubted he heard anything at all since he spent all his time adding to those drawings.

"How does he ever pass," Angela asked Tina.

"That, girl, is one of the great mysteries of life."

They both grinned at that one as Ben leaned forward to ask, "What is?"

**KP**

"I've been meaning to ask," Shego admitted as she got ready for her ten o'clock meeting at Upperton's Science Museum.

"Yes," Kim asked, lounging on the bed as she watched the woman who had gotten up before her, dressed, and now stuffed things into a leather briefcase she had gotten to keep her things in so she could look professional.

"_SID_. What the hell does that even mean?"

"You didn't ask Wade?"

"And admit I was clueless? It's obviously a security system, but….. That's about all I know."

"It's one of dad's refinements of Annie's autonomous abilities we tweaked for commercial development and application. The SID System is simply a Self-aware Integrated Defense System that isn't quite as sentient as Annie, but has enough data and computing power to assess and react to any threat that might enter your perimeter. Said perimeter being the boundaries of the vehicle you occupy. I'll admit," she smiled as Shego nodded at her explanation. "It's actually still experimental, but it seems like it's working out pretty well from the way it helped you guys with those Gemini agents."

"So, we're an experiment again," Shego sighed.

"No, no. The tweebs have had SID in their wife's cars for like months. They just weren't…..tested so well since no one ever tried….."

"Tried to shoot at them?"

"Yeah," Kim admitted. "And while Wade did remote access the controls to get you guys out of there, the systems worked perfectly according to his report. Now that you know how to operate it yourself, you shouldn't have any more problems."

"I hope," Shego agreed, "I don't suppose your unofficial boss knows why that loopy moron targeted us?"

"Actually, she does," Kim chuckled. "While she hasn't found him yet, she told me Sheldon has been swearing vengeance for years for something you did. I don't know what it was, but she told me it made him madder at you than at her for a chance."

"Wait…. _Sheldon_?"

"You didn't know his name?"

"I only ever heard _Gemini_."

"So," Kim smiled. "You don't know he's also Betty's fraternal twin?"

Shego froze as she turned after closing her briefcase, and stared. "You're kidding? The harpy, and that fruitcake?"

"Weird, isn't it?"

"Freaking bizarre, is what it is," Shego huffed.

"Well, from what I've learned, they have a lot of family issues, too."

"I'll bet."

"So, you tell me? Why would Sheldon still be looking for you all this time if you've been out of the picture at least ten or twelve years?"

Shego frowned, shaking her head.

"I can't honestly… Wait," she snapped her finger. "I do recall meeting him just before I went underground. He tried to get me to help him with one of those goofy schemes these guys all put together, and when I told him to get lost, his goofy little…..pet…..thingy…..tried to bite my foot."

"Pepe," she frowned, sitting up in bed, the sheet sliding down her still trim torso.

Shego just stared.

"You're going to make me late," she grinned crookedly, eyeing the still sleepy-eyed redhead that had encouraged her to come back to bed after getting Angela off to school. After all, it wasn't the first time Annie had taken Angela alone.

"And you're going to make me crazy. What happened? Because all I know was just a little over thirteen years ago that Gemini lost his dog to….. To….. Oh, no, Shego. You didn't," she asked with a helpless giggle."

"I thought it was a rat, or something twisted," she shrugged. "The thing came right at my ankle, and I wasn't going to let it bite me. Who knew what evil germs that thing could have had."

"It was a miniature hairless Chihuahua," Kim told her.

"Well, it was sure hairless after I blasted it," Shego admitted.

"I had heard Pepe had an accident, and died from shock later," Kim told her. "Betty never told me what kind of accident, and I never cared, to be honest. But….that was you?"

"Yeah. But, _Pepe_? Geez, these guys are really all nuts, aren't they?"

"You _did_ work for Drew," Kim told her pointedly.

"Yeah," she sighed. "So, the Greek-obsessed loon is still after me because I gave his rat…. Er, dog…..a haircut?"

"Sheldon obsesses. Trust me on that one."

"Great. So, you're telling me this guy has been hunting me all this time because I charred his pet rat?"

"Dog."

"Whatever. I swear, I think all these villains must be head-cases," she muttered, and glanced at her watch. "I'd better get going. Don't want to be late on my first real gig," she told Kim.

Kim smirked after her as she rose, stretching casually, and headed for the bathroom as she heard Shego leaving the house.

Things were getting a little easier between them of late, and Shego spent more time in her room now than not. She could definitely get used to this. Still, they were going to have to have a talk with Angela, too. That kid was too bright not to already know something was going on between them.

Maybe Shego would know what to say?

**KP**

Angela was doodling when the boy in her fourth period class turned to the window, and gaped. Even as the teacher admonished the growing curiosity that was drawing more attention to the windows than to her, she realized there was a huge, plaid blimp now hovering over the schoolyard just outside her window.

"Aha," a thickly accented voice boomed over an electronic megaphone as she gaped at the short, stocky man in a skirt sliding down a rope to land not far from her class' window. "I've got you now, wee lassie. The Doc's tracking thingy found you on the first try," his amplified voice echoing over the school as she stood up, and stared incredulously at the bearded golfer Kim had told her about in some of her stories.

Then she realized he was dropping something as he yelled out, "You had your chance. Now it's my turn to play through," he chortled a bit manically as he pulled out a golf club from the back slung over his back.

"Get down," she shouted to her classmates even as she rushed forward, and hit the dial on her communicator band. "Now," she yelled as the young teens around her just gaped.

Then the whole world erupted in thunder and flame.

**KP**

Shego was studying the blueprints for the next job she had lined up when she heard her watch start beeping.

She frowned, wondering what it was, then noted the yellow glow to the dial. She stabbed the toggle, work forgotten, and saw her daughter's face stretched in concern.

"Mom! The loopy golfer is here blowing up the school. What should I do?"

"Are you kidding? Get out of there! Now!"

"But he's….."

There was a thunderous explosion even through the small speaker, and Angela's face vanished even as she quipped, "Oops! Gotta go!"

"Gotta go? Gotta go?" Shego stood up so fast she almost upended her desk as she bolted for the door, stunned her new aide, and shouted, "Lunch break!"

"But it's not….."

"It is now," she shouted over her shoulder, and ran not for the elevator, but the nearest window.

And jumped.

Her aide passed out even as she started to stand, and just missed landing in her chair.

"Kim," Shego called her as soon as she was in her car, and speeding toward the school. "I just got a weird message from….."

"Wade relayed it. When she stabbed the alert switch, he patched me in, too."

"Did he beam her out, or something?"

"Can't. Whatever is going on, there's a lot of magnetic interference. He couldn't get a lock on her. That's something to check into later. Right now, I'm on my way….."

"So am I," Shego said. "I hope the FAA doesn't mind, but traffic is crazy, and I'm going airborne."

"I already am," Kim told her grimly. "I'll meet you there."

"Not if I get there first," she quipped, and closed the connection even as she hit the SID system, and lifted off the ground even as the other drivers around her almost wrecked in astonishment as the sleek car rose into the air on powerful turbines.

**KP**

"Oh, man," Angela swore. "This is so getting blamed on me. I just know it," she said as she lowered her force field she had raised just as the screwy golfer's exploding golf ball blew out the entire side of the wall.

She heard screams and cries all around her, and thankfully the teacher was quick enough to usher the kids into the hall, and out of danger as she keep herself between the bearded freak leering at her, and the other students who had felt sure they had been about to die until that blue bubble expanded around them at the very instant the wall exploded.

"You might as well come out, lassie. I can find you anywhere you go with this tracking dealie," the man shouted as he stalked toward the rubble, smoke and dust likely blocking his view as much as it did hers.

She could hear, though, and even as she moved away from the sound of his voice, she remembered her communicator. She almost grinned when she saw her mother's face on the small dial the moment she triggered the device.

"Mom! The loopy golfer is here blowing up the school. What should I do?"

"Are you kidding? Get out of there! Now," she ordered her.

"But he's….."

Whatever she might have said was lost when another explosion shook the wall she had ducked behind, bringing down the upper floor, and a few stunned bodies with it. She realized if she didn't get out the school, and now, the nutcase would bring it down on bother their heads. "Oops! Gotta go," she decided as she saw the flash of a golf club, and knew she had been spotted.

He hadn't been kidding about that tracker.

Tracker.

She bolted for the hall, ran for the emergency exit that led out onto the grassy courtyard beyond, and turned and waited, deciding it was time to show him how much her mother's daughter she was. She just needed to get him out of the school, and away from the other students.

Just as she expected, his tracker led him right out the door to where she waited.

"Track _that_, you skirt-wearing cross-dresser," she shouted as she blasted a plasma ball right into his left hand, vaporizing the chirping device he carried.

And charring most of his big, gnarled hand.

"Ach! It's a kilt, you disrespectful little wench," he spat after howling and shaking his injured hand. "And I see you're just as bad as your mother. Bad influence, I can see!"

"Not from where I'm standing. And it still looks like a skirt!"

He howled again, in outrage, and Angela grinned as he flung down several golf balls almost on cue.

Kim was right. The guy could not take an insult. He was also predictable.

Even as he flung down the four balls in preparation for launching them at her, both hands were already glowing as she fired pinpoint blasts at them, exploding them virtually under his feet. Before he could recover, she launched herself at him, and with a hard kick, slammed him back into the now closed steel doors.

They didn't give when he hit.

His skull did.

When he slid to the ground, he didn't move.

"Geez, that was so lame it was pathetic. _You're_ supposed to be a villain?"

Even as she turned from using the guy's own belt to tie his hands behind his back, and to the convenient, nearby safety railing, she realized there was a growing crowd of teachers and students that had seen her, and were applauding her.

"Woooo-hoo, Ange," Ben shouted loudest. "Can't call you 'Green-bean' any more. How about 'Sparky?'"

"How about not," she growled at him, though she was blushing at the sudden attention even as Ms. Barkin's grim, rugged visage appeared as the big woman stormed through the crowd.

"Everyone back. The authorities are already on their way. And, you, young lady, should know that you don't bring weapons to school. So hand it over."

"Hand what over," she frowned.

"Whatever you used to…..do that," the big woman gestured at the unconscious man.

"Uhm…..Mom and Kim did tell you about me, didn't they?"

"They said some unsavory elements might be…..looking for you. They certainly didn't say you were so…..dangerous."

"C'mon, Ms. Barkin," Tina yelled from those being shepherded back as the police and emergency services began arriving. "She saved lives here. She's not dangerous!"

"Except to Lena's hair," Ben pointed out, earning him more than a few glares.

Even as the police arrived to start inserting official order to the scene, the shrill whine of familiar turbo engines sounded overheard as everyone stared up to see the sleek green and black sports car fly down just behind a more intimidating Kimminator that landed just to one side of the hovering blimp.

"Kim Possible," one of the officers exclaimed. "I should have known."

"Good to see you, too, Officer Gordon," the redhead nodded.

"Angel, are you okay, baby," Shego demanded as she rushed forward, still wearing her business attire of dark green skirt with a matching blazer.

"Mom," Angela groaned, blushing even more when her mother hugged her fiercely before she stepped back to eye her meticulously. "I'm fine. Except for the ego-crushing mom-attack."

"Get used to it, kiddo," Kim said, walking over after clearing up the general sitch with the police captain who was more than happy to drag off even a minor villain in front of the press. "Looks like you remembered your lesson," she smiled.

Which was met by the very loud clearing of a very disgruntled throat.

"Miss Possible. First, we did mention the use of flying vehicles around school property. Didn't we?"

"Well, yes, but….."

"And there is the matter of arming your daughter, Miss Go. I do not care what the threat is, you do not send weapons into my school."

"I tried to tell her," Angela sighed as she met both her mother's and Kim's confused expression.

"Now, hand over whatever you use to…..blast things."

"That's…kind of hard to do," Kim told her wryly.

"Nonsense. Just slip off those bands. I can see now they aren't' just jewelry. I saw myself how they generated some kind of…..laser…..thingy."

"You weren't briefed too well. Were you," Shego asked, and held up her hand as she wriggled her long, slender fingers. "This the laser-thingy you mean?"

The woman's eyes narrowed coldly as her eyes fixed on Shego's wrist. Her left wrist had no bands. No jewelry.

"How….?"

"Doy," Shego muttered, not even about to mention just how much her daughter would really be dangerous without those 'bracelets.'

"Shego is a genetically augmented, plasma-generating organism. In short, she has super powers. It was in your briefing GJ sent over, Ms. Barkin," Kim told her firmly. "Naturally, being her natural child, Angela _shares_ the same gifts."

"Gifts? She's a menace to society! A freak of nature! A…"

All eyes turned to Lena, and Angela glared, clenching her fists, but saying nothing.

"So, this is the pinhead that's been picking on you," Shego drawled as she bit back a smirk at the crooked wig on her obviously smooth head. "Maybe you should just show her your spin kick, and…."

"Shego," Kim sighed. "You cannot solve every problem with a kick."

"Works for me," the woman shrugged.

"There will be no kicking, or….anything else in my school," Ms. Barkin thundered at that point.

They all eyed the ominous expression she wore, then just as she was about to speak, Rob Gordon walked over, and nodded. "Miss Go. Glad to see you're still behaving yourself. By the way, a certain lady over at Global Justice just called, and told me she'd be handling all the rebuilding on behalf of the young lady here, who is obviously a hero. Turns out one of their agents was in the area, and saw the whole shooting match. This little lady has some impressive skills. Might even make quite the heroine herself some day," he nodded at Angela before leaving.

"Yes," Shego drawled as she looked back at Ms. Barkin again who was sputtering, and looking ready to actually swear.

"This is not what I expected when our school agreed to host this….child."

"Cheer up, you've only got her for the year, and then she goes on to high school."

Ms. Barkin looked horrified at Shego's words.

"Something wrong?"

"I was just notified yesterday," she muttered at Kim. "At the end of the year, I'm being transferred to Upperton High."

Half the students groaned, then the woman just shrugged, and spat, "I can see why Steven was so….irked at you two. You have a talent for bringing mayhem. Don't you?"

Both women looked less than innocent.

"Fine. All right, people," she turned to shout at the assembled students outside the class. "Thanks to Miss Go's…..visitor, school is dismissed for the rest of the day."

The cheers could not be more deafening.

"However," she shouted even over that din. "We start tomorrow, all classes assembling in the gym for now, since it's the only undamaged building left on campus."

She then turned and stalked off as if hunting a weapon of her own.

Ben started the cheering again, and Angela was blushing all the more as the others began applauding her again.

"Wait! Wait! That's it? She's not going to jail? She just gets off without….."

"Get over yourself, sweetie," Shego walked past the former blonde with the atrocious yellow wig, patting her on her head. "It'll make things easier for everyone. Especially you."

"Did you threaten me? Did you hear that," Lena demanded of all those around her as Kim broke into sniggering she less than successfully hid. "She threatened me! Someone should do something!"

"C'mon, Angel," Shego smiled at her daughter. "You can ride home with me."

"I gotta go find my bag! It has my homework."

"Uhm, what about the blimp," one of the officers still on scene asked Kim and Shego.

"GJ has a team coming to take it off your hands. Trust me, you don't want to go near it until they arrive. Duff likes to booby-trap everything he has."

"Like his sand traps," Shego chortled. "I still can't believe you fell for that one."

"I was distracted. You've met Will. He'd distract…. Anyone."

"Especially you," Shego asked as they waited for her daughter who had run off, several of her apparent admirers in tow.

"He irks me. Okay?"

"I wager he irks everyone," Shego smirked. "Think he's still _mopping up_?"

"Knowing him, he's already kissing his way back up the ladder. If he lost the attitude, he might actually be a good agent. But he's so…"

"Asinine?"

"That's one word," Kim remarked. "So, since I'm still off duty for the moment, in or out tonight?"

Half the students still in the area sniggered at that as they drew their own conclusions.

"Out. I heard of this nice little bistro outside Milan….."

"It's still a school night," Kim reminded her.

"Oh, please, we could be there in a blink, and back just as fast."

Kim sighed. "Fine. You're buying. I saw that bank account you started. They must really be paying you well."

"You peeked at my account?"

"You hacked mine," Kim shot back.

"Well, anyway, Dorothy liked my improvements on the passive security grid. Especially after I let her patent them in the company name."

"Let me guess. For a percentage?"

"Only twenty," she said with a smile. "With the right to add enhancements as I see fit. Plus, I'm keeping the inventer's rights for myself."

"Clever."

"Hey, I learned a few things hanging around all those loopy science morons all those years."

"Mom, I'm ready," a harried Angela rasped as she came back, still followed by more than a few students. "Can we go?"

"Something wrong," Kim asked.

"Later," she hissed, glancing back at a group of guys all smiling more than invitingly at her.

"Oooohhhhhh," Shego grinned. "Dare I say that my little girl has some admirers now?"

"Mom," she hissed. "Let's go," she demanded, and headed for her car.

Shego grinned, watching her climb into the car, and then turned back to eye the nearer boys. Even as her smile dropped like a stone in water.

"Okay, guys. Word to the wise. You want to be friends, fine. But anyone, and I mean anyone, messes with my little girl? They won't even find the body. Got it?"

"Now, that's classic," one of the smaller teens in the group exclaimed enthusiastically. "Now I see where Sparky gets it!"

She glared at the lanky boy, and drawled, "You have to be Ben."

"He is," a small, willowy brunette sighed.

"Figures. Listen, clueless. My daughter doesn't need a buffoon following her around, either. So….."

"Let's go, mommy," Kim grabbed her right hand, and dragged her. "Angela doesn't need her mother arrested for beating on kids."

"I wasn't beating on them. Yet," she sputtered, glaring back at the knot of boys still staring at them.

"Ever," Kim instructed as Angela just shook her head as Kim stuffed her into the car. "I'll see you at home. Then we'll get ready for….."

"Last one back pays!"

"Shego!"

She sighed as the sports car rose on its powerful turbines, and flew off before she could even get to her own vehicle.

**KP**

"You still up, Princess," Shego walked into the study, finding her on the computer.

"You know, you need a new pet name if you're calling Kim that, too. Anyway, I'm still wired from the trip to France," she beamed. "So I was just writing my pen pal. I think Elizabeth has some troubles, though. She won't talk about them, but she did mention some family problems that are keeping her up of late."

"Don't pry. If she wants to share, she will."

"I know. I'm just glad I can be a little more honest about our lives now that everyone knows we're living with Kim, and aren't public enemies number one and two any more."

"Hey, I kind of like that myself," Shego told her, walking over to lean against the window sill where the curtains were pulled back to reveal a moonlit yard. "And speaking of that, there's something we need to settle."

"Is it that Doof guy? Because, honestly, mom, once the surprise was over, I could handle him blindfolded. He was so lame."

Shego sighed. Heavily.

"Thanks for reminding me, but that is another issue. For now, leave the hero game to the grownups," she told her firmly. "You need to grow up a little more. Maybe a lot more. Say like…."

"Mom. Kim started when she was only….."

"Let's not bring her into this."

"But she's who you're going to talk about, isn't she? I mean, the whole bed and breakfast scenario here is pretty much out the window here since you two are sleeping in her room now all the time. Right? So, are you getting married, or just shacking up?"

"Angel!"

She smiled at her mom's expression as she finished her letter, and tapped send.

"So, am I right," she asked, turning in the chair to face her. "Are you guys like….relationship bound, or what?"

"More like 'or what,' at this point. But we're both very open to what might develop."

"So, until then, you're just having sex?"

Shego found herself blushing.

"Since when did you get so…..?"

She found she wasn't even sure of the right word.

"Well, geez, mom. I grew up with you, a computerized tutor, and lots of soaps you used to watch all day. Did you think I wasn't paying attention?"

"I almost wish you weren't," Shego muttered for a moment. Then shook her head, stood upright, and walked over to her daughter. "So," she asked, "You'd be okay if Kim and I….took this to the next level?"

"I think it would be great," she smiled. "Remember, I already know how much you care about her. I think she feels the same, too. She's just not as expressive as you at times."

"Right," Shego murmured.

"Anyway, thanks for handling the guys at school. But….next time, try not to be so obvious," she told her mother. "You kind of looked like the clinging kind. That's not cool."

"Not…..cool," Shego growled, gritting her teeth.

"That's okay. I know you still have issues from your own school. But next time, let me handle them."

"By running away," Shego huffed.

"Well, I couldn't too well do anything on school grounds," she sighed. "Just think of what Ms. Barkin would say. Anyway, I figure if I see them after school, off the campus, I could…..dissuade some of them with the right…..mishap."

"Oh?"

"Say, like if my knee accidentally slipped into their groin," Angela smiled.

"You've been talking to Kim again," Shego smiled wanly. "Just don't break anything. Or burn anyone. You don't want that headache," she said, and leaned over to kiss the top of her head. "Don't stay up too long. Remember, it's still a school night."

"I won't. I'm getting really good at regulating my plasma temperature now thanks to you. Night, mom," she chirped as she turned back to the computer.

"Good night," Shego smiled back at her as she left the room.

Walking up to the room she now shared with Kim, she took one look at the obviously tired redhead getting ready for bed who was sitting on the chair near a bureau just staring.

"Next time, you talk with her. I'm not sure which of us could be any worse… Kim?"

The redhead turned eyed her as she reached not for her robe, but her mission clothes after she stood up and walked past her.

"What is it," Shego asked.

"There's been a sighing."

"They found another Drakken?"

"Six of them," she told her. "All heading for Australia. They're converging."

"I'm going, too," Shego told her, and walked to a closet where she kept her own familiar costume. Her communicator/battle suit notwithstanding, she liked her own clothes.

It said something that Kim didn't argue.

Then she froze as she glanced back at Kim, and asked, "Angela?"

"We'll leave her with dad. I'm not risking her on this one."

"Then, let's not tell her why we're leaving," Shego nodded.

"Too late," Kim said somberly, and turned to nod at the pale girl in the doorway.

"_Six_? Of those blue freaks? Mom," Angela rasped.

"You're not going."

Angela shook her head. "I can handle myself."

"And this might be a trap," Kim pointed out.

"All the more reason I should….."

"No!"

Angela stared hard at her mother.

"Sweetheart, you're the best thing in my life. Next to Kim. But she and I have been doing this for a long time. We know what we're doing. You have trained, but you're not ready for this kind of….."

"Bull," Angela huffed.

"You're staying," Shego growled. "Deal with it," she said, and began pulling on her uniform.

"We'll take the Kimminator," Kim told her, "And drop Angela off on the way."

Shego didn't argue.

Angela's expression suggested she would love to try.

_To Be Continued….._


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own any of the Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them for a tale told for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Devil's Child Redux**

**By LJ58**

**Part 10:**

_From: Emerald_Goddess-At-Flitmail/World-Com _

_Wow. I actually got into real trouble this time. (With mom). I was just trying to help, but…. I guess I went overboard. Mom is so furious she threatened to ground me until I needed a rocking chair._

_Still, I think her and Kim are a lot more serious about each other now. I'm glad. It'll be like a real family for a change, and if we're not exactly normal, well….. Mom always says that normal is overrated. Things seemed to be working out pretty well, and I even made the cheerleading team! Yay, me! (You know Lena is really tweaked, don't you)? _

_Anyway, I hope your own problems are working out, too. I'm kind of grounded, so I have to go before I get caught on the computer. _

_All my best,_

_Angela_

**KP**

"You did the right thing," Kim reassured Shego as they flew south toward the projected convergence point for the Drakkens they had Wade and GJ monitoring.

"I know that. You know that. I just don't think Angel knows that," Shego sighed, sounding very much like every parent Kim had ever known. Including her own. She had a wistful moment as she thought of her late mother, and then she focused on the job ahead.

"Tough love can be tough on you, too," Kim surmised.

"There is a kind of irony here," Shego agreed. "She's taken care of me for most of her life. Watching me get sicker and sicker, and she was forced to grow up too fast. Now, when she has the chance to just be a child, and live the life I wanted for her, she'd still rather live….."

"Like you?"

Shego sighed heavily.

"You of all people know my life is nothing to emulate," she told her honestly. "Still, in a lot of ways, having her made me grow up. I saw things a lot differently once she came along. I wanted….different things. A different life."

"I'm glad. I know Dr. Director is still worried you might return to your old ways now that you're healthy again."

"No. No, I rather like not having to watch my back 24/7 any more. I mean, aside from the blue idiot, that is. Besides, now that we finally connected, I would rather live with you, than have to fight you again."

"Well, I hope that doesn't preclude sparring," Kim smiled. "I have to say, you're one of the only people I've met that ever gave me a real workout."

"Back at you," Shego grinned. "But you know I'm still top fighter here."

"Oh, please. I beat you three out of four with ease."

"No way! You had your monkey ninja running interference half the time, so that doesn't count."

"And Drakken's whack rays and drones don't count? Frankly, he's part of the reason I'm so scared to have children now."

"Yeah," Shego sobered. "He might be nuts. But he has his moments."

"Had," Kim told her. "I'm putting him down this time. I'm tired of him 'sprouting' every time we blink. I'm dosing every one of the Drakkens we find, and then locking them all up."

"You think that will be enough?"

"Without you to break him, or them out, he'll be in jail a long time," she nodded firmly.

"Well, that's a plan I can live with," Shego agreed. "How long till we get there?"

She glanced at the dash, and eyed the GPS. "We're still about forty minutes out from where Wade estimated they're converging."

"You think they'll be expecting us? That many showing at once, and coming together like this….. It feels like a trap."

"I wouldn't doubt it. But we have local GJ teams rendezvousing to help us, and it's not like we haven't faced this kind of thing before now."

"Maybe, but I'm glad I'm with you, instead of facing you this time."

Kim smiled at that one.

"So am I, Shego," she told her solemnly. "So am I."

**KP**

"You have their location," Angela asked. "Are they still in transit?"

"Affirmative, Angela," the more mechanical voice of the Armory AI informed her as she used Kim's basement lab facility to access the powerful computer on the moon.

For someone with her skills, and all she had learned recently, she had easily gotten away from Dr. Possible, who was rather easy to distract, and then got back to her home. Where she proved her hacking abilities weren't bad by breaking into Kim's lab, and using her provisional authority given for her safety to access the Armory, and persuade the AI she needed to monitor Kim and her mother for safety reasons.

"Keep tracking them. The moment they stop, I want a satellite lock to monitor them."

"Affirmative, Angela," the AI replied. "Shall I coordinate with Annie O1 to maximize….."

"Not just yet. For now, merely observe. We don't want to distract them," she told the computer, knowing Annie would blow the whistle fast if the Armory linked with her.

She wasn't ready for that. Not until she was certain what was going on. Not until she was certain she might not need to do something more…active.

**KP**

"I have a lock on two Drakkens in the Northern Territories."

"Where," Kim asked the GJ agent who radioed her with the update.

"Just southeast of the Warumungu area."

"That makes no sense," Shego frowned. "There's only a small regional airport out there, with nothing but wasteland for miles around unless you count the mines."

"We are talking about Drakken. I'm sure he's up to something. But how did you know about the area."

"Vacationed there once. It was about as far as I could get from Drakken when I was having issues with his issues at the time."

"So, where did you stay?"

"Are you kidding? I borrowed one of those RV campers from someone in Queensland, and just started driving."

"When you say _borrowed_," Kim sighed.

"It was before us, okay. I mean, before Angela. You know how it was back then," she said, almost pouting at Kim's expression.

"Sorry. I know who you are. And what you were. I do trust you now. I do," she stressed when Shego eyed her again. "I let you stay in my bed, don't I?"

"You do know the frequency is still open," the GJ agent asked after clearing his throat.

Kim quickly snapped it off, both of them blushing darkly. One red. One green.

"Well," Kim said. "That wasn't embarrassing at all."

"Oh, nooooooooo," Shego agreed, her cheeks stained dark green. "So? How soon before everyone in the Harpy's outfit knows we're sleeping together?"

"I'd give them…..ten minutes."

"That long?"

"We're on the far side of the world. A few microburst transmissions via satellite, though, and I'm sure the news will be all over the place by the time we get home."

"Goody," Shego muttered.

"Well, I was looking for a way to break the news to dad."

"Uhm. What news?"

"That maybe….. I might be serious about a certain woman in my life. That I might be serious enough to suggest a trip to Massachusetts. If she were willing?"

"Are you serious? I mean…._that_ serious?"

"The past few weeks, the usual stress aside, I've really enjoyed having you and Angela with me. The sex aside, though, I have enjoyed having you with me. As a friend. Maybe….more?"

Shego smiled as Annie chirped.

"We're two minutes out, ladies. You might want to wrap this up until a more suitable moment."

Both women sighed.

"Business before pleasure," Kim smiled wanly.

"Oh, putting this fruitcake, and his twins down, will definitely be a pleasure, too. But we are certainly coming back to this topic. Soon," Shego told her firmly.

"I look forward to it," she nodded, and put the Kimminator on manual as she began their descent.

"I see three….. Make it four Drakkens," an agent shouted over the radio link even as they began to seek a landing spot as they scanned for the converging madmen.

"Report," Kim ordered when the man fell silent. "What are they doing? Agent? Agent?"

"I'm broadcasting my locator, Miss Possible. You….. You have to see this to believe it," he exclaimed.

Kim and Shego frowned at one another now as the redhead gave a final burst of speed to the descending vehicle as she spotted the sleek, dark blue lines of a GJ transport not far ahead. Just behind a massive, oddly shaped boulder where a man in desert camo was laying atop that rock staring at…..

**KP**

"So, you figured it out, too," Dr. Drakken asked himself as he met the first copy to arrive.

"My mutagen obviously invigorated every surviving cell that was viable enough to replicate," the second repeated, holding a tracker much like the one the other held. "But I am obviously the one and only true Dr. Drakken."

"I wouldn't be quite that certain," a third informed them haughtily as he jumped down from a hovercraft he had borrowed from Gemini once he learned he was not 'alone.' Never mind that the head of WEE was furious over delays in his plans, he had to deal with these imposters, and then focus on the important matter of punishing his disloyal sidekick.

"Oh, please. It couldn't be more obvious that you are all cheap knock-offs," the fourth who had just arrived on a jet-bike borrowed from some careless agent somewhere back along the coast. "It is I, the only real Dr. Drakken, who is the genuine article here."

"You? Never!"

"I could call mother," another suggested. "She would know her own son, after all."

"Mommy's boy," the other three sneered.

"Imbeciles," a fifth voice boomed as he jumped off a cloaked hovercraft he had flown from his lair after leaving Killigan to find and deal with Shego's brat long enough to distract Shego. And thus, Kim Possible. Giving him time to deal with the fakes, and then get back to business. "You are arguing like…. Like….. Children! Don't you realize there is a Global Justice agent just over that rise watching us?"

"Who are you calling imbeciles," four voices ranted in unison.

"You!"

"Besides," one of the four sniffed. "What can one lone agent do to _us_?"

"What indeed," a sixth Drakken finally appeared from a dusty jeep he drove since he had crashed his own jet trying to land. "Or don't you realize that any GJ agent is likely to call _her_."

"And cue the hero," a smug, insufferable voice rang out.

"Kim Possible," one of the Drakkens spat as he looked around for the source of the speaker.

"Why do we always sound so surprised," one of the others asked.

"Well, I'm not," one of the drawled. "In fact, I was counting on Miss Possible showing. Because my recent research has shown me a new, and unexpected benefit to my mutagen," he said, holding up a small pneumatic pistol with a dark fluid in its hollow grip.

"You're kidding," another voice drawled as Kim and Shego both shimmered into view as their stealth suits deactivated once they were close. "You came up with something new?"

"Shego. How delightful. And, actually, I came up with something, too. You are now helpless! Completely in my power," that Drakken chortled.

"Oh, please," Shego fumed, and started to step forward.

And couldn't.

"What the…..?"

"Genetic-based gravitational plating, my dear," the crowing Drakken beamed. "I realized Kim Possible would track me down. And I surmised you would be accompanying her after I sent Killigan to stir you up a little. The moment you two stepped on my hidden plates, you became trapped by your own gravity!"

"You sent that freak after my little girl," Shego growled, clenching her fists.

"Yes," the Drakken with the ray gun shouted. "Keep them trapped while I drench them in my new mutagen. They'll not only become like us, they will be obedient to the master seed. Me!"

"You mean me!"

"No, I am the only true Great Blue here!"

"No!"

"Shego," Kim hissed as the six duplicates continue to argue over who was the top dog. "Can you short out these plates? They have to be metallic, with electronic workings. So if you lit up…..?"

"You're too close," Shego hissed. "You could get burned…."

"Force-shield," Kim reminded her, reaching for her left wrist.

"Oh, right. Well, hit it, and….."

"Hey, posers," a shrill voice yelled from nearby. "Leave my moms alone!"

Green fire exploded, and both Kim and Shego turned in time to see Angela standing on a dune nearby as she fired almost pointblank at the ominous pistol in the one Drakken's hand. The weapon exploded like a soap bubble, drenching three of the Drakkens in fresh mutagen as a four howled as he was badly singed by the plasma that melted his remote, which immediately freed Kim and Shego when it melted.

"They're free," another of the Drakkens shouted.

"Never mind that," the one in the center of the mutagen splash zone demanded. "What is happening to us?"

"Well," the Drakken who held the remnants of his mutagen weapon in his charred hand frowned. "This is most unexpected."

"Let….. Me….. Go," another of the Drakkens shouted as tendrils now grew between him and the three doused Drakkens, who were also rapidly growing vines that bound them together. Only they weren't just being bound up. They were merging. Melding. Growing as they seemed to absorb one another into one greater form.

"Now there is something you definitely do not see every day," Shego admitted as she watched the Drakkens merging, and growing, their fusing forms already more than nine feet tall, and still growing as the other two Drakkens backed away, and started to bolt.

"No, you don't," Kim shouted, and fired her own weapon at both of them in quick succession. "The genetic accelerator," she told Shego. "Quickly."

"Genetic….what," one of the two Drakkens hit frowned.

"I'm removing your pollinator power," Kim told her as Shego tossed her the bulkier weapon she had been carrying. "Unless you want to join those other yous," she said, glancing at the now fourteen foot Super-Drakken that was fast losing any humanoid form as his clothing shredded away like the others, and his skin darkened, and became more bark than flesh. He was, she realized, becoming a real tree of sorts.

Even his toes were digging down into the course sand, trying to take root.

"No," the other wailed. "Shoot me! Shoot me! I'm too great a genius to be a plant!"

"Shoot me first," the other demanded as he stood upright, dusting himself off. "I'm obviously the only real Drakken here. Toss this one to the imposter plant."

Kim fired on both of them, and the searing trauma of the genetic modification had them both dropping unconscious where they lay still.

She quickly had Annie run a scan as Angela walked over looking a little smug. Annie assured her that both men were now just men. Exact genetic duplicates, but now just ordinary men.

"So, we have three Drakkens, and a…tree…..thingy," Angela asked. "Wow. How bizarre."

"You and I are going to have a little chat when we get home," Shego told her daughter ominously.

"I'm more interested in how she got here. I know you weren't on the Kimminator. I had Annie scan for you just in case you tried to be sneaky."

"Well," the young girl grimaced. "I kind of hacked your Armory computer, and linked up with Annie to give me transport coordinates."

"You did what," both women exclaimed as the GJ backup began arriving. Late as usual.

"Well, I heard what was going on through Annie, and thought you needed….help," she said as both women eyed her bleakly.

"We are definitely going to talk when we get home," Shego growled as one of the agents stopped to stare at the now nearly twenty foot tall tree with a bluish bark.

"Okay, we can arrest these guys, but… What do we do with that," he asked Kim.

Kim looked at the tree that was already blossoming with bluish buds on the thickening limbs that were fast growing. Very fast growing.

"I have no idea," she admitted.

"Let's just go home," Shego sighed. "I've had enough nuttiness for one day."

"Oh, Miss Possible. Dr. Director said to tell you she has picked up Gemini, so he won't be troubling you again anytime soon."

"Where did she find him," Kim asked.

"He, ah…..tried to break into your father's house. He seemed to think Shego's girl was there."

Shego, who knew all about the Possible's security, imagined that idiot running headlong into something the twins had upgraded for just such contingencies. "I should pay him a visit," Shego said blandly. "Just to assure him that….."

"Shego," Kim asked her, nodding at Angela.

"I'm just going to talk," Shego told her. Not saying that what she intended to say would be a very graphic warning to that loon about what would happen to his own family future if he ever even looked at her kid again.

"Let's go home. It's a long flight, and we do need to talk to a certain young lady about the dangers of hacking certain computers," Kim pointed out.

"Definitely," Shego fumed, though inwardly, she was a bit proud of her munchkin.

"I just wanted to help," Angela sputtered. "It sounded like you were in trouble, and…."

"We've both faced worse, and we're still here, kiddo," Kim told her. "We had a plan, and were about to act when you…..popped up."

"Well, I helped, didn't I," she tried again, looking hopeful.

Kim shot Shego a helpless expression.

"I'm a little more interested in what you said, than what you did," Shego told her as they returned to the Kimminator to head home. "I think I heard you say…..moms?"

"Well, you were talking about marrying, weren't you," she smiled as she settled into her seat.

"You were listening to us all along," Shego frowned as Kim blushed.

"Geez, mom, it's not like I haven't noticed. You guys are all over each other every other second."

"Oh, you are so grounded," Shego fumed.

"But, mom!"

"_So_ grounded," she stressed as Kim left GJ to mop up, and headed home.

With her family.

The thought made her smile. A lot. Especially when she imagined Shego in a wedding dress. She wasn't so worried about Angela's reaction now. Not after what she had heard, too. It sounded like the girl had already accepted her into her life. And her mother's.

"What are you grinning at now," Shego demanded when she turned from berating her daughter.

"Nothing," Kim smiled all the more as she couldn't help but imagine a wedding. And a wedding night. "Nothing at all," she less than successfully lied.

**KP**

Elizabeth Director eyed the most recent email from an accidental pen pal made a few years ago, and which she gradually realized was none other than Shego's own daughter. She played along with the girl, using a general, if false profile to keep her talking, and help keep tabs on the child. Her mother, too, of course.

When she had learned Shego might be dying, that the girl was likely going to be left alone, and likely become a genuine threat, she had pointedly leaked just enough to help Kim find them. The idea had been to bring in the girl, and maybe help Shego in her final days.

Instead, Kimberly, in her inestimable way, turned everything on her head, and had made Shego and her daughter her own family, while not only saving the woman's life, but teaching the girl to follow her own example. If it were slightly colored by her mother's unique attitude.

For the time being, she did nothing. With luck, the child would make a fine replacement for Possible when she came of age. From the look of it, even Kimberly and Shego were going to have trouble holding her back.

It would be…..interesting. Very interesting.

"Dr. Director," Will peeked into her office after a knock, giving her time to drop the screen with her false profile, and email address.

"What is it, Agent Du," she grumbled, still not overly fond of her former top agent after the way he had nearly doomed the entire planet in his own paranoid reaction to manipulation from lesser men.

"They just brought in the two surviving Drakkens from medical. They check out as completely human, but…. Well, now we have three of them? What do we do with them?"

Dr. Director smiled.

For years, the cerulean lunatic had been making everyone crazy even before his alleged death and resurrection as the 'Great Blue.' When she smiled, Will knew it wasn't a pleasant one.

"Put them all in the same cell. Technically, they are all Drew Lipsky, so technically, they all share the same culpability. That said, they can share the same cell," she told him, the Drakken tree not an issue since it was decided to leave it where it was since it seemed to have 'rooted' so deep into the sandy soil that it might die if they tried to remove it. Besides, she wasn't sure having that particular 'weed' anywhere near civilization would be a very good idea.

Will only nodded, leaving to carry out his orders as she turned back to the computer, and brought up her email again.

"_Dear Angela_," she wrote. "_My problems have resolved themselves far more easily than I dared hope. Things have finally calmed down in my family again, and I'm looking forward to some real peace and quiet. Maybe even a vacation if things work out. Do you like the beach? I love to sun. I just don't get much time to be lazy. I hope you don't have to be grounded too long. Talk later. Elizabeth_."

**KP**

Drew Lipsky sat on the end of his cot in his otherwise empty cell, waiting for his lawyer to call. Honestly, you think even a public defender would be more competent than the whining wretch they had assigned him.

The man actually wanted him to plead insanity!

He, Dr. Drakken, insane?

Nonsense.

He eyed the cell door when a smirking guard appeared, and told him, "You've got company, Lipsky."

"It's Drakken," he growled, pushing his shaggy, black hair back from his eyes. They wouldn't even let him have a rubber band these days. Honestly, paranoia did make some people so…paranoid. "_Dr_. Drakken."

"No," the man behind the guard that was shoved forward by another guard sputtered. "I am Dr. Drakken."

"Oh, please," another copy protested indignantly as the blue-skinned duplicate in a horrendous orange jumpsuit like all prisoners wore declared, "It is obvious that you are mere copies, and _I_ am the only true Dr. Drakken! Evil genius extraordinaire…"

"You," the first Drakken fumed, rising to his feet as the guards locked the door. "You are obviously a deluded, substandard copy, or you would know that I…!"

"Gonna be a long night," one of the guards smirked.

"Look at it this way. At least he has someone else to drive nuts for a change," the other told his companion.

"There is that," he nodded as they walked away, the escalating argument behind them growing more and more heated.

_End….._


End file.
